Fue un simple reto
by naomiatikawa
Summary: Perder o ganar, en el juego del amor siempre hay un perdedor . Akashi pensó que ganaría en su tonta apuesta, pero el único perdedor seria él, que al final se enamoro de su victima.
1. Chapter 1

**Naomi:** tenia la idea rondando por mi mente hace mucho ;-; y como ya salí a vacaciones me puse a escribir, ademas que tenia inspiracion de sobra para fanfic con temas colegiales xD . Tematica yaoi, para lo que aun no lo sepan, espero les guste, y procuro subir luego el otro capitulo c:

**_1_**

—Ya es tarde — su madre intentaba miserablemente levantarlo desde la puerta fuera de su cuarto; mientras él dormía despreocupado, sin poder despertar, bueno no era así, solo fingía para no ir a la escuela; lo había intentado todo para no ir, a tal nivel, que decidió cortar un poco de mi muñeca para no ser obligado a presentarse; pero fueron intentos fallidos, su madre no era ilusa, ni mucho menos; al fin y al cabo terminó yendo a psicólogo por las cortadas, pero no hay gran cambio, se sentía como enfermo mental cuando asistía a ese aterrador lugar, mas seguía yendo por amor a su madre.

—No quiero ir — dijo estallando la paciencia de su madre.

— ¡¿Qué no?! — de una patada brutal abrió la puerta. Ahora si estaba decidida a matarlo. Reincorporo su cuerpo, y vio el rostro de su madre; por su espina dorsal paso un escalofrío que lo llevo a asustarse —Me mate pagándote ese maldito colegio; mas te vale asistir, Tetsuya — lentamente, aun sin animo, se levantó en la fría alfombra de su cuarto, y puso sus gafas en el puente formado por su nariz.

—Ya va, ya va — hizo una seña mientras se dirigía a su baño privado.

Si, y así era su vida todos los días, ya una rutina que tenía planeada: pelear con su madre para levantarlo, ducharse sin energías, y llegar al salón a dormir; siempre se acostaba tarde por mirar anime, leer actualizaciones manga, o leer libros.

En el salón nadie lo noto entrar, y uno que otro compañero lo saludaba por cortesía. Era uno de esos días en los que llegaba temprano, uno de los pocos, por obvias razones.

El profesor de la primera hora entro en clase, y todos pararon su hablar; así empezaron las clases hasta que llego su mayor martirio: el receso. Esa hora que normalmente todos amaban, para estar con sus amigos o pareja; pero para el pequeño era lo contrario, ni amigos, ni pareja, solo el y su malteada.

**_2_**

Ya en receso los grupos de muchachos se reunían; algunos de diversos cursos, otros del mismo, todos ignorando al pequeño celeste.

Había un grupo que destacaba más que el resto; en él se encontraban los que poseían más derechos en el patio, el cual al salir a descanso se convertía en una utopía dividida en clases: el rango alto, que tenía más poder en el patio; el medio, que era la mayoría de alumnos; los bajos, que eran solitarios pero se comunicaban y a veces mantenían relación con alguien. Y por último Kuroko, o él se decía a si mismo ese nivel que llevaba su nombre; ya que a pesar de hablar con dos o tres personas, no mantenía relación con nadie.

El grupo que más destacaba, se reunía en un lugar determinado donde charlaban, o estaban en sus celulares. Uno de ellos giro una botella que estaba en el suelo.

—Te toca Sei — dijo el muchacho de cabello negro, al ver que el pico de la botella dio al de cabello extravagante. Todos los jugadores miraron a este, parecían interesados — Te toca un reto.

—Esta bien — dijo sin rastros de duda; parecía ser de gran inteligencia, y en verdad lo era, además de belleza y riqueza.

— Hehehe, ya que pronto será amor y amistad, tendrás uno interesante — la malicia en cada palabra y resoplido era obvia; el juego era simple, pero si eras como Akashi, no era fácil, ya que el siempre aceptaba cualquier reto, tanto así que tuvo que darle su virginidad a una muchacha de otro colegio, aunque solo fue sexo sin amor para él, solo un simple reto.

—Sabes que no me negare — puso su usual pose de superioridad, seguida de la sonrisa arrogante que siempre decoraba su rostro en clase.

—Hmm — miro hacia los lados que estaban descubiertos, y como si fuera obra del destino, logro ver al celeste; sabia quien era, hace unos años estuvo en su curso; él sería perfecto, no era de amigos, además callado y no le agradaba a nadie —Allá — lo señalo seguido por la mirada heterocromatina de su amigo —Te reto a enamorarlo; hazte su novio, y llévalo a las nubes; cuando este totalmente hipnotizado, rompe su corazón — que reto más cruel, ¿no?, pero como negarse, pensó el pelirrojo; sería divertido hacer llorar a la sombra.

—Acepto — dio la mano a su retador, y así se dio por concluso el juego, con el timbre de entrada a clase.

**_3_**

Nuevamente clase, ya el peli celeste estaba cansado de caminar por todo el lugar, intentando buscar que hacer; además que sentía la mirada de algunas personas en él, o solo fue su imaginación. El maestro entró al salón seguido del estudiante estrella Akashi Seijuuro, Don perfecto; no había nada que él no tuviera, y además estaba entre los de rango alto, en la utopía existente del patio.

Se sentó en el último puesto de la segunda fila, más específicos, al lado de Tetsuya. A pesar de por fuera mostrar una cara neutral, por dentro deseaba desaparecer; Akashi le parecía alguien que no se ignoraba de los demás, pensando que iba a ser humillado por el pelirrojo; genial, su día empeoraba, ese era el momento que menos era de su agrado.

Al pasar por el lado de Kuroko, sonrió con amabilidad; ahora si podía asegurar que su cara neutral desapareció por la sorpresa de recibir esa sonrisa, normalmente nadie lo nota, y aunque fuera así, nunca le prestaría ni lo más mínimo de atención; le restó importancia a su actitud innovadora.

El maestro empezó a explicar.

—Hagan parejas — dijo el profesor. No se dio cuenta que la clase había pasado y ya estaban en otra diferente; si, esa clase que le resultaba tan difícil: genética; por alguna razón, nunca la perdió, aunque no se podría decir que era el mejor en ella.

Sabía que le tocaría estar solo nuevamente, así que ni se inmuto en buscar alguien que lo acompañara en el trabajo del semestre.

—Tetsuya — alguien llamó su nombre, seguro ha de ser el maestro para volverme a intentar buscar pareja inútilmente. Pero no había sido él. Volvió donde llamaron y era Akashi, el alumno estrella —Me haré contigo — poso, sin su respuesta, el puesto al lado del de Kuroko, y así ya no podía oponerse.

—P-pero... — era la primera vez que se encontraba tan cerca a alguien, y no podía huir de él, al estar con la pared a su lado. El rostro de Akashi formo una sonrisa de amabilidad. No encontraba razón por la que el estudiante más destacado se hiciera con él, sabía que había más personas que se morían por estar con él.

El maestro les tomo los nombres, para ser ese un trabajo de final de semestre. Todos quedaron en silencio, pensando en el proyecto que harían, y así mismo Kuroko y Seijuuro.

**_4_**

Un calor invadió su cuello, como si estuviera siendo seducido con la mirada, pero, ¿de quién? Akashi no apartaba la mirada del peli celeste, mientras el solo decía un poco alto, o al menos lo suficiente para que ambos entendieran, lo que había que hacer.

—Tetsuya — llamó a su nombre, pero Tetsuya no le presto ni lo más mínimo de atención; estaba ocupado en su cuaderno, intentando entender por sí mismo que tendrían que hacer; algo enojado por su compañero, que no hacía nada mas que mirarle mientras el profesor no estaba en el salón —Tetsuya — volvió a llamar, al ver que no dio respuesta —Tetsuya — para llamar su atención, al no ver respuesta de ningún tipo, paso su mano por las caderas del celeste, dándole escalofríos.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces?! — su rostro se sonrojo, mientras miro con furia al pelirrojo.

—Pensé no me había escuchado.

—Lo hice, pero quiero hacer este trabajo rápido Akashi-sama, y sinceramente no es de ayuda — dijo sin tartamudear en ninguna palabra, enserio le parecía el colmo que tuviese que hacer todo porque Don perfecto no hace nada, ahora se preguntaba si era verdad eso de ser el más inteligente.

—No te preocupes Tetsuya — dijo sonriendo —Yo ayudare haciendo el trabajo — se acercó aún más al pequeño, poniéndolo nervioso, mirando los documentos para hacer el trabajo final. Una cara de sorpresa se formó en el rostro del pelirrojo.

— ¿Si ves?, no es tan fácil — miro sus fórmulas, y señalo sus resultados incoherentes.

—No, eso no era en lo que me fije — tomo el lápiz que usaba antes Kuroko, y borro lo que había hecho, enojándolo, casi no había logrado sacar eso.

—Me esforcé en esos resultados — le dijo.

—Las formulas están mal hechas, además que no entiendo cómo puedes hacer eso — señalo uno de sus resultados — si ambos son genes Alfa, que es activo, ¿cómo te dio un gen Omega, que sería pasivo? — tenía razón, ahora que el celeste miraba bien la formula, no daba coherente —El negro es Alfa y el amarillo es Omega así que... — dijo esperando que Kuroko completara su frase

—N-no puede dar un 75% Omegas — dijo entendiendo el tema; bueno ya no podía dudar que Akashi era un prodigio, había entendido tan bien, como nunca le entendió a un maestro.

—Muy bien — el pelirrojo le sonrió con alegría — ¿No entiendes el tema? — le cuestiono

—N-no, no mucho la verdad.

—Te enseñare — le dijo con una sonrisa, atrayendo la mirada sorpresiva del peli celeste —Esta tarde podemos ir a mi casa juntos, tengo tiempo libre, así podemos adelantar el trabajo también — esa escusa era perfecta para acercarse a Tetsuya, podría enseñarle y así de una vez enamorarlo para destrozarle el corazón, obviamente tenía que cumplir el reto

—Esta bien — le dijo y volvió a la hoja — Gracias, Akashi-sempai — una sonrisa completamente honesta se mostró encima de sus bellos belfos, que antes no había notado; que sonrisa más bella, de alguien que no sonríe mucho; de cierta forma, algo enfermiza, le agradaba ser él el que puso esa sonrisa en Kuroko; tal vez se arrepienta, no, eso no puede suceder, pensó; no podía enamorarse de un hombre, y menos alguien tan poca persona como el; tal vez solo lo disfrutaría un poco; tiene que sacar algo positivo de ese absurdo juego.

**_5_**

En definitiva no se esperaba eso; en primer lugar una limosina lujosa los llevo a una grandiosa y enorme mansión, que al parecer pertenecía a Akashi. No sabía que comentar en la situación así que solo siguió al pelirrojo dentro de la enorme puerta.

Varios empleados, sirvientes o mayor domos, saludaron a su compañero de clase -si podía llamarlo así-; el respondió elegante de igual forma, y sin interés, subieron al cuarto de Seijuuro donde se encerraron ambos.

—Wow — fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios; tenía un genial cuarto, con una enorme cama en medio, un baño privado y otra puerta que mantenía cerrada al parecer; se podía notar la diferencia de ambos, Akashi era alguien elegante y serio, mientras que Tetsuya vivía en un apartamento común, con un cuarto pequeño -comparado al del pelirrojo- y lleno de posters de animes o cosas que le atraigan.

— ¿Te gusta? — le dijo al ver su sorpresa.

—Gigante — susurro —Es gigante.

—Sí, lo es — le dice mientras deja su bolso en una silla, también dejando la de Tetsuya ahí —Vamos a estudiar o quieres hacer algo antes — le pregunto sin intención de un doble sentido.

—Hmm — dijo pensando en que hacer —Leeré un poco — le dijo yendo a su maleta y sacando un libro que normalmente leía en horas de receso.

— ¿Cual lees? — cuestiono intrigado.

—Dudo que lo hallas leído — le dijo serio.

—Tienes una idea errada de mi — un suspiro algo decepcionante se coló en su boca, aunque el no quería dar esa impresión, salió por sí solo.

—_«Matar a un azulejo» _— respondió bajo.

— ¿Eh? — se sorprendió con el nombre que había alcanzado a escuchar.

—El libro, _«Matar a un azulejo»_.

—Ven — Akashi agarro la mano de Tetsuya y lo llevo a la puerta de su cuarto que llevaba seguro —Acá — al entrar al cuarto parecía una pequeña biblioteca, llena de muchos libros de toda clase —En mi tiempo libre, me encierro acá, y leo lo que pueda. Ese libro... — dijo refiriéndose al de Kuroko que alcanzo de un estante cercano —Es uno de mis favoritos — una sonrisa.

—«_Una mujer que piensa que tiene el mundo a sus pies»,_ a mi opinión — le comparte su sonrisa también.

—_«Ella mantiene su cordura, mientras el mundo enloquece a su al rededor_» — dijo el pelirrojo a su opinión del libro, y se acercó a Tetsuya, tocando un mechón de su cabello celeste, que llevo tras su oreja.

—También puede ser — volvió a sonreír como pocas veces lo hacía; sin darse cuenta, recibió un beso casto de Akashi encima de sus labios; se sorprendió por completo al volver a la realidad, además de que sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí.

Sin mucho tiempo en el nexo, ambos belfos se separaron, dejando un invisible hilo de saliva que los unía.

—A-akas-... — no alcanzo a terminar, recibiendo otro beso, más corto, dejando ese momento entre besos castos que ninguno decidió parar.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Naomi: **aun se me hace complejo subir acá ;-; , creo que elimine un archivo y no se donde esta ahora D: .

Volviendo al fanfic, normalmente los escribo mas cortos los capítulos, pero creo que en este fic tengo esa excepción (?)

—luego solo escribirás de a 1000 palabras :v

lopeoresqueesverdad -; . Espero no xD, bueno gracias a los que dejaron review c: que emoción mis primeros reviews en fanfiction

espero les guste el capitulo, el siguiente lo subo algún día de alguna semana próxima :v

—Tetsuya — llamo a su nombre acostado a su lado en el suelo de alfombra que tenía en su pequeña biblioteca.

— ¿Hmm? — cuestionó con un sonido que salió de su garganta; acostado al lado del contrario, mirando al techo, escuchando una lista de canciones que le gustaban de su reproductor mp4, las cuales compartía con Akashi.

— ¿Te gusta el Anime? — pregunto al escuchar una canción que estaba en otro idioma, el cual seguramente era japonés.

— ¿Es extraño? — dijo algo avergonzado.

—No, la verdad es interesante — mira a su lado, encontrándose con el rostro de Tetsuya que también lo volvió a ver. Nuevamente esa bella sonrisa sincera, que le lograba sacar, se posó en su angelical rostro.

Ahora que lo podía ver bien, en realidad era muy bello sin sus gafas, que entre los besos que antes se habían dado, le quito para mirar mejor sus ojos cristalinos y celestes como el cielo.

—Al final no adelantamos el trabajo — dijo el peli celeste.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras — le dijo —Mi casa es tu casa — en verdad nunca pensó decirle eso, pero al parecer le había agradado su casa, y aún más su biblioteca; cada vez que le interesaba un libro de ahí, se levantaba, y lo leía sentado en la silla del computador que tenía ahí.

Ya habían pasado más de cinco horas así, y aunque a veces hubiera momentos de silencio, ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro; Tetsuya nunca había estado de esa forma con algún amigo, y Akashi, a pesar de tener amigos, nunca sintió tanta compañía como la de aquella sombra.

Solo un día, y ya se había enamorado de él.

Kuroko se levantó nuevamente por otro libro interesante que logro distinguir desde el suelo, y la mirada heterocromatina de Seijuuro lo siguió, así imitando lo que anterior.

—Akashi-sempai tiene muchos libros interesantes — dijo mirando la portada del libro. Pudo ver por la ventana del lugar que estaba oscureciendo, y de la mansión a su casa, era realmente lejos para tomar el metro —Ya es tarde — susurro.

—Te puedes quedar acá, no tengo ningún problema — se levantó del suelo, y coloco sus brazos a los lados del rostro de Tetsuya, dedicándole un beso casto.

—Antes debo llamar a mi mama — le dijo, sacando su celular del bolsillo.

Al entrar a su agenda de contactos solo tenía a su madre, a nadie más, así que su celular solo era para comunicarse con la única persona que estaba a su lado.

—Tetsuya — el pelirrojo llamo su atención antes que marcara a su madre, y sacó su celular —Anota mi número — le dijo, dándole un rubor en las mejillas.

—E-esta bien — dijo anotándolo rápidamente, para luego llamar a su mama, que como si fuera arte de magia, lo llamó a él primero.

_«—Tetsu llego tarde hoy — dijo su madre por la otra línea — ¿No tienes un amigo donde te puedas quedar?»_

—Estoy en la casa de uno, estamos haciendo un trabajo — le explicó como si hubieran hecho lo que deseaban.

_«—Esta bien, Tetsu— dijo su madre apurada por una voz que la llamaba desde el fondo —Ya voy — grito cansada del alboroto — Adiós, Tetsu, nos vemos mañana.»_

Su madre colgó dejando a Kuroko algo confundido por el ruido que se oía de fondo, pero decidió ignorarlo, ya sabía que su mamá siempre estaba ocupada por su trabajo.

— ¿Entonces te quedaras? — ya sabía la respuesta el pelirrojo, pero quería sacar un tema de conversación.

—Ah, si — dijo algo confundido.

Un beso por parte de Akashi dio contra sus labios; parecía algo hambriento el pelirrojo, deseando tanto sus pequeños labios, y jugando con ellos de diferentes formas, a veces de una forma larga y otros más castos, que lo dejaban con deseos de más.

—Tetsuya, vamos afuera — tomo su brazo, ambos salieron de la biblioteca, volviendo a cerrarla en llave y poniendo esta en su cuello amarrada de una tira.

— ¿No dejas que nadie entre? — le preguntó el peli celeste por la seguridad que guardaba en una simple biblioteca.

—Eres al primero que dejo entrar — susurro audible para ambos; estaba por completo rojo, no sabía que decir; a su parecer de los muchachos como el pelirrojo eran desalmados y no les importaba nadie, además que solo salían con personas a su altura, pero ya no estaba seguro de esa afirmación, lo besaba cada vez como si estuviera sediento de sus labios, y lo trataba de una forma que jamás imagino que podría ser tratado.

—Pensé que traías a tus amigos — dijo en un estúpido comentario que salió por si solo de su boca.

—No — dijo serio acercándose a su armario —La verdad no traigo a nadie a la mansión — de su armario saco dos pijamas para que Kuroko pudiera cambiar su ropa, aunque tendría que usar la del pelirrojo que le quedaría un poco grande.

Akashi se deshizo de su camiseta de uniforme para cambiarla por la pijama que usaría para dormir; pueda que este Tetsuya pero ni se inmuto de su desnudes frente a él, que solo volteo a otro lado.

—A-akashi yo dormiré en el sofá — dijo cuándo el contrario termino de ponerse su ropa.

—Te dará frío — le paso la otra pijama que había sacado — dormiremos juntos, la cama es muy grande — sonrió con algo de malicia pero sin querer hacérsela notar a Kuroko.

—No podemos dormir en la misma cama — Akashi se acercó al peli celeste, y paso su mano por la mejilla de él, de ahí bajo a su cuello y le quito la corbata del uniforme, seguido de tres botones de la camiseta —¡¿Qué hace?! — dijo sorprendido por cómo le iba quitando la ropa poco a poco hasta dejarlo solo en el pantalón.

—Te ayudo.

—Yo puedo solo — se soltó del agarra de Akashi y cogió la ropa que le había dejado en la cama, para ir al baño y cambiarse con más seguridad.

**_7_**

Ambos estaban acostados en la enorme cama, uno al lado del otro, imitando la posición que llevaban en la alfombra de solo mirar al techo en silencio.

—Tetsuya — su rostro volvió al de cabellos rojizos, y viceversa.

— ¿Si? — cuestiono.

—Mañana no tenemos clase — comento, volteando su cuerpo hacia Kuroko. Su mano paso por el rostro del peli celeste, y bajo hasta sus belfos, acariciándolos con ternura — ¿Quieres que salgamos? — preguntó intentando no parecer muy impaciente.

— ¿C-cómo? — dijo algo sonrojado por su pregunta; nunca se esperó eso del pelirrojo, solo pensó que usaba sus labios para deshacer su sed.

—Podemos ir a alguna librería — acerco su cuerpo al de Kuroko, para verlo más de cerca.

—No tengo ropa acá — comento en un tipo de afirmación indirecta a su propuesta.

—Entonces pasaremos por tu casa antes — dijo solucionando el problema. Su dedo delineo los labios contrarios, y sin intentar aguantar, se acercó a besarlos, algo profundo.

—Esta bien — sonrió para corresponder su beso.

Y así continuaron ambos, entre besos largos hasta que la necesidad de aire llegaba, tenían que separarse, inhalar aire, y volver al nexo. El pelirrojo enredo sus brazos en la cadera de Tetsuya, y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, avergonzando al peli celeste por la acción, pero tampoco se quedó atrás, sus brazos pasaron por el cuello del pelirrojo, y sus dedos se enlazaron en su cabellera, atrayéndolo mas al nexo.

En esa posición se quedaron dormidos, ya luego de estar exhaustos de tanto jugueteo.

**_8_**

Le había tocado usar el uniforme de su escuela, no tenía más que usar, y a pesar que el pelirrojo se ofreció a prestarle ropa, ya sería mucho de su parte por tan solo dos días que habían pasado.

—Llegue mamá — dijo Tetsuya, abriendo la puerta del apartamento en el que vivía; pensó que su madre ya habría llegado, además que era uno de los pocos días que tenía libre.

—Tetsu~ — dios, ahora si no lo podía creer; su madre se lanzó encima del pequeño, tirándolo al suelo, al tiempo de avergonzarlo frente a su compañero de trabajo _-si podría llamarle así-._

— ¡Mamá! — dijo avergonzado bajo el cuerpo de la mayor —Estas borracha — con su poca fuerza intentaba bajar a su madre de encima suyo, en verdad su olor a alcohol no era de su agrado.

—No lo estoy, Tetsu — encerró a su hijo en el suelo, con sus brazos a cada lado de su rostro, aun sin notar la presencia de Akashi.

—Hueles a vino.

—Solo tome una copa — le dijo la mujer besando la mejilla de su hijo —Te extrañe tanto~.

—Solo fue una noche — bufo al no parecerle la gran cosa —Sal de encima, mamá.

La mujer, ya más obediente, dejo de apretar a su hijo y se levantó a ver al compañero de Kuroko. Le había sorprendido que su hijo se quedara con un amigo, ya bien sabía que Tetsu no tenía amigos, así que solo pensó que sería alguna broma.

Miro expectante al pelirrojo que la miraba con una sonrisa; no podía creer lo parecida que era a Kuroko, su cabello también era de ese color extravagante, pero sus ojos parecían más a los de un gato, como si fuese una fiera, además que tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado; si hubiera sido de su edad la mujer, de seguro la hubiera conquistado.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunto la mujer peli celeste, mirándolo fijamente.

—Akashi Seijuuro — le dijo sin tartamudear.

—Cuando mi Tetsu me dijo que tenía un amigo, no lo creía, pero al parecer eres real — dijo sin pensar en las palabras que salían de su boca; el pequeño que seguía en el suelo, al escuchar su comentario se levantó rápidamente, y se abalanzó sobre su madre, colgándose en su espalda.

— ¡Mama! — dijo avergonzado, intentándola tirar al suelo.

—Tetsu es muy tierno — dio una risita y dejó a su hijo colgado en su espalda — Pareces un gato.

—He — río suave el pelirrojo, tapando la risa caótica con su mano.

Tetsuya hizo un puchero en sus labios, sorprendiendo nuevamente a Akashi por otra nueva expresión que mostraba. Le parecía algo bonito eso que hacia él y su madre, también melancólico, pero en verdad le gustaría tener a alguien con quien pudiera hablar tan tranquilamente, y sonreír a su lado. Tanto la familia de Kuroko como la de Seijuuro estaba solo formada por una persona y sí mismo, pero en realidad podía notar la diferencia de ambas, ah, y sí que era mucha.

**_9_**

—Perdón por el comportamiento de mi mamá — tendría que ser el quien se disculpara, ya que su madre siempre era muy desvergonzada a diferencia del peli celeste, que era más reservado.

—Es muy hiperactiva — le menciona ya dentro del cuarto de Tetsuya, mirando su cuerpo mientras se desviste para cambiar su ropa.

Su mama no era la única bella, ambos tenían esos rasgo tan perfectos, solo que el peli celeste no los dejaba ver, no era de su agrado que todos lo miraran; podría jurar que si estuviera compartiendo más tiempo con sus compañeros, sería una buena partida para cualquiera, hasta para el pelirrojo.

—F-fue incomodo — dijo terminando de ponerse su pantalón.

Seijuuro se acercó al contrario, y deposito un casto beso en los belfos de Kuroko, que ya estaba acostumbrado a esos besos improvistos. Cogió su cadera y Tetsuya se aferró a su cuello, como en la noche anterior, degustando los labios del contrario, con un nexo que se hizo más profundo al poner a Kuroko contra la pared, y terminando de encerrarlo con su pierna en medio de las dos del peli celeste.

— ¿Tienes sed? — le pregunta entre jadeos, al necesitar ambos aire en el beso.

— ¿Como? — no había entendido su pregunta.

—Siempre me besas como si estuvieras sediento — su mano paso por sus propios belfos, tocándolos suave.

— ¿No te gusta que te bese? — su rostro fue al hombro contrario y de acostó ahí.

—Eso no, solo que... — su voz bajo el volumen —No soy tu amigo, ni novio, y mucho menos una bella chica — dijo casi en un susurro.

—Esta bien — se separó del peli celeste y lo miro fijamente.

— ¿Hm?

—Serás mi novio — dijo por completo seguro de la respuesta contraria.

— ¡¿QUE?! — exclamo sorprendido sin creer ni una palabra de lo que decía.


	3. Capítulo 3

No tengo muchos ánimos sinceramente -.- y no hubiera actualizado si no fuera porque ya lo había escrito :/

Desde el siguiente capitulo aparecerá AoKaga, y ademas habrá algo de lemmon(?) bueno algo así xD, froterismo para ser exactos, ademas de practica del conocido y amado(?) almenospormi sexo oral. Este no lo dividí ya que pues me extendí xD así que en solo este habrá uno.

Disfruten el capitulo, Gracias por leer :'3

**_10_**

Podría decirse puchero lo que formaba el gran Akashi en su rostro, además que mantenía sus brazos cruzados mientras caminaba al lado de Tetsuya; ahora no lo podía mirar a la cara, enserio no se esperó eso nunca.

—Me rechazaste — refunfuño como niño pequeño el pelirrojo.

—Así fue.

— ¡Me rechazarte a mí, Akashi Seijuuro! — paro su paso seguido del de Kuroko y se puso frente a él.

—Sí, lo hice — no podía, enserio ya no podía aguantar la risa que se escapó por si sola; desde que rechazo su oferta en la casa no dejo de hacer pucheros, además de bufar, enserio un niño pequeño podría ser más maduro que el pelirrojo en ese momento.

— ¿No soy atractivo? — le cuestionó mientras llevaba su cabello hacia atrás, intentando seducirlo con su belleza innata.

—Si lo eres — dijo en completa calma, para seguir caminando con Akashi a su lado.

— ¿No soy inteligente? — sin preguntar, le quito las gafas a Kuroko, y las puso en su rostro parpadeando instantáneamente por el aumento.

—Sí, lo eres — le respondió de la misma forma que antes.

— ¿Entonces que me falta? — devolvió las gafas a su dueño, y se acomodó el cabello; ya no sabía que más decir o que defecto podría tener para que no lo aceptara; solo era una apuesta, pero en verdad le pareció arrogante que hubiera rechazado su oferta aun sabiendo que era perfecto.

—Sentir algo por mí — con esas palabras cerro la boca de Seijuuro.

¿En realidad no sentía nada por el?, solo se había acercado a Kuroko por el reto, si no nunca hubiera descubierto lo lindo que puede llegar a ser, aunque solo llevaba conociéndolo unos días; sus expresiones, su forma de actuar, todo era bello en él.

—Y... — el pelirrojo reacciono al verlo alejarse, lo tomo por la cintura, abrazándolo desde la espalda — ¿Si te digo que me gustas?

—No te creería.

—Oh, vamos, no puedes ni tener un poco de interés en mí — en verdad estaba decepcionado.

—Al menos date una oportunidad para conocernos — responde en un bufo; él no era tan afanado en esas cosas, prefería conocerse bien, si deseaba darle su corazón a alguien, para que no le sucediera algo igual que antes.

—Esta bien — tomo su mano para seguir caminando a su lado — Esta es una cita entonces — dijo con una sonrisa, sin mirarlo a los ojos, tal vez por la vergüenza de haber sido rechazado por primera vez en su vida.

Kuroko lo miro sin mostrar alguna expresión en sus ojos, y formo una pequeña sonrisa, en verdad le había gustado pisar el ego de Don perfecto, admitía que le atraía de alguna forma, pero no confiaba en sus sentimientos mutuos _–si es que existían-_.

— ¿Adónde iremos?

— Al parque de diversiones — le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras lo jalaba al interior del parque.

Siempre leía que las citas se hacían en lugares elegantes, pero nunca puso en práctica lo que leía, le parecía demasiado sofisticado para alguien que aseguraría fuera un "amor" pasajero. Decidió ir con Kuroko a un lugar simple, y un parque de diversiones seria el lugar perfecto, donde no tendría que pensar en una conversación con él, ya que estarían ocupados en los juegos mecánicos.

— ¿A cuál quieres ir primero? — cuestiono el pelirrojo que fijo su mirada en Tetsuya, buscando un juego al cual ir primeramente.

—La montaña rusa — le dijo con un tono neutro, que usaba a diario, pero que a veces desaparecía.

Un suspiro hondo y pesado salió de los labios de Akashi, mientras la fuerza que ejercía en la mano de Kuroko fue aumentando, hasta dejar sus dedos por completo rojos, y la palma mas pálida de lo que ya era.

—Ita, ita — dijo suave, denotando su dolor, mientras con su otra mano intentaba soltar el agarre de Seijuuro — D-duele — dijo a lo que podía, para que, al no poder el solo soltar su agarra, el pelirrojo lo ayudara soltando su mano.

—Ah, perdón — le dijo ocultando su obvio nerviosismo.

Tetsuya lo miro con sospecha, aseguraba que no le gustaban las montañas rusas, no, mas bien les temía; una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó, disimuladamente, sobre sus labios, en verdad le agradaba esa faceta tan poco de su ética.

—Vamos — dijo emocionado, aun sin expresión. Jalo del suéter del pelirrojo, casi obligándolo a entrar a la fila poco larga del juego.

— ¿No quieres ir a otro juego? — se podía decir que lucía calmado, pero en el interior estaba a punto se huir del lugar, dejando a su "cita" solo en la fila, mientras se reía a carcajadas de su temor -o eso pensaba-.

—No — dijo seco.

La fila estaba avanzando, y el temor del pelirrojo aumentaba, hasta que llego su turno de _sufrir_. Entraron a dos asientos uno al lado del otro, y un hombre que atendía el juego los ato de todas partes de su cuerpo al asiento, el juego tenía muchas vueltas llevadas contra la gravedad, y la velocidad que se iba a llevar a cabo era tal que durarían tan solo cinco minuto por mucho.

— ¿Estás listo? — pregunto Akashi a Kuroko; obvio estaría listo, seguro se arriesgaba en este tipo de juegos todo el tiempo.

De repente los asientos de los participantes comenzaron a moverse lento y ligero, acostumbrándolos primero para luego arrancar algo de más velocidad. Al empezar este, los gritos de adrenalina de la mayoría inundaban la atracción, y el sonido se movía a donde iban los asientos. El grito que más se podía apreciar era el del gran Akashi Seijuuro, que con su cara de ángel y su masculinidad, tenía sus defectos como cualquiera, uno podía ser miedo a las atracciones veloces. Tetsuya, por su parte, aguantaba la risa de forma inhumana, manteniendo su rostro calmado.

No duro más de cinco minutos -_como ya suponían_-, y algunos, como el peli celeste, terminaron con el cabello despeinado, dirigido a todos lados, menos al que correspondía. Akashi aun apretaba la mano de Kuroko, sin soltarla por ningún momento, estrangulándola hasta dejarla ya morada.

—Akashi-sempai, duele — el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de lo que le hacía a la mano de Kuroko y la soltó, así volviendo a su tono original — No sabía que te daban miedo — sí, ya no podía aguantar más su comentario, junto la risita que se escapó de sus labios.

—Elegiré ahora — dijo intentando no mostrar su enojo por la burla de Tetsuya, que alguien que no estuviera a su nivel lo avergonzara, se vengaría definitivamente, pero mejor esperaría a acabar el reto que le colocaron, así, como se dice, matara dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Está bien — las pupilas rojas buscaban algún juego mecánico no muy riesgoso, y algo más de habilidad; aunque buscara no encontraba nada a su estilo, así que prefirió ir a uno de los juegos en los que podría ganar algún premio, a si un premio sería lo mejor, se lo daría a Kuroko como muestra de su aprecio, así intentando enamorarlo.

Cogió la mano del peli celeste y lo dirigió a uno algo simple, trataba de lanzar unos dardos para reventar algún globo plástico que contenían agua, entre más estallara ganaría un mejor premio. La muchacha que atendía el juego les entrego cinco dardos, y Akashi, como el caballero que aparentaba ser, dejo que Kuroko lo intentara, así cuando el ganara lo haría sentí mejor.

—Wah — grito la muchacha asustada que escuchó como uno de los globos estallo a su lado dejando caer el agua en sus pies, no precisamente se asustó por eso, fue por lo repentino del golpe, no vio quien tiro, fue demasiado veloz.

Otro de sus ingeniosos planes había fallado, no imaginaba que el pequeño tenía tanta precisión en esos juegos. Uno de sus tiros fallo, perfecto momento para actuar.

— ¿Te ayudo? — se ofreció el pelirrojo con su sonrisa de príncipe Shoujo -_a lo que podía distinguir Tetsuya_-.

—Se acabaron los tiros — dijo serio. Akashi estaba que maldecía al mundo por no darle ni una mínima oportunidad de seducirlo, ya lo había besado y ni así logro que lo mirara.

— ¿Cual quieres? — pregunto la muchacha mostrándole algunos llaveros y accesorios de celular que podía elegir como premio.

—Este — cogió el pequeño accesorio de celular en su mano y miro sus ojos, era un pequeño osito con sus extremidades de color rojo, además de sus ojos con dos colores diferentes: amarillo y rojo —Se parece a ti, Akashi-sempai — le mostró el pequeño oso, y luego se lo entrego —Para ti — dijo serio, con su expresión calmada y neutral.

—Gracias — dijo sorprendido y mirando el pequeño accesorio que tenía en las manos. Todo le salió al revés, él en vez de dar un obsequio, lo recibió de la persona que menos imagino; sonrió internamente, y lo coloco en su celular — ¿Dónde iremos ahora?

—Allá — señalo con su dedo mientras sostenía la mano de Akashi encima a la suya —La rueda de la fortuna.

Seijuuro se tranquilizó al ver que no era un juego extremo ni que implicara velocidad. La fila no iba muy larga además que avanzaba rápido, en poco tiempo ambos se encontraban solos en una cabina de la enorme rueda, mientras esta subía con lentitud y a veces paraba unos minutos.

—Es tranquilizante — dijo el pelirrojo para romper el hielo.

Tetsuya no respondió se había hipnotizado con la ciudad nocturna, las luces encendidas en las casas, las personas que salían del trabajo, y las luces, y las luces, en fin, solo veía las luces, más que nada; en sus ojos cristalinos se percibían ellas, de una forma más tenue a cómo eran en realidad. La vista era hermosa para Akashi, no solo de la bella ciudad, de Tetsuya, las luces delineaban su perfecto rostro, y algunas se iluminaban en sus gafas.

—Qué bello es, ¿no crees? — pregunto Seijuuro mirándolo, atrayendo al fin la mirada contraria.

—Sí, la ciudad es muy linda — la cabina había parado en lo más alto de la rueda para así disfrutar de una mejor vista.

—Hablaba de ti — le dedico una sonrisa sincera, que hasta Tetsuya pudo ver que lo era; un rubor subió a sus mejillas, aun manteniendo estable su rostro neutral, pero dándole un poco más de tono.

—G-gracias — susurro sin apartar la mirada del pelirrojo.

—Creo que entre hoy y ayer, esa fue tu reacción más bella.

—Me observas mucho — dijo algo burlón para que ese momento no se volviera tan incómodo.

—Tal vez — volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa de príncipe ideal que lo distinguía —Tienes tantas diferentes reacciones cuando uno te mira detenidamente — se levantó por un momento de su asiento y toco la mejilla de Kuroko —Como ahora que podría adivinar que te sientes confundido — volvió a su asiento dejando al peli celeste aun con su caliente tacto en la mejilla.

—Lo estoy — admitió con un suspiro —Eres alguien diferente a mí, y aun así me tratas con ternura — miro hacia otro lado —Pero no puedo creer en tu cariño a mí por más que quiera — susurro, alcanzando a ser oído por Seijuuro.

—Tengo sed — le dijo atrayendo la mirada sorprendida de Tetsuya —Si, tal vez no me creas, pero tengo... — antes de poder seguir hablando, Kuroko se levantó de su asiento y se sentó en las piernas de Akashi, sorprendiéndolo. Sus brazos pasaron por el cuello del pelirrojo, se acercó a besarlo suave, separándose al instante.

—N-no dije que no te dejaría... — bajo su rostro algo avergonzado por lo que diría, suspiro profundo, y volvió a su rostro a Akashi —Te dejare besarme — le dijo casi sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía.

— ¿Estarás bien sólo con eso? — le insinuó tocando ambos de sus carnosos belfos.

—Solo hasta estar seguro si puedes enserio quererme — sonrió algo melancólico, admitía que la propuesta de ser su novio le agradaba, pero no confiaba en el pelirrojo lo suficiente, ya destrozaron sus sentimientos una vez, no sabía si podía aguantar otra.

Akashi tomo la cintura de Kuroko para atraerlo un poco más a su cuerpo, por parte del peli celeste tomo su cuello y lo acerco de el a su rostro, así unieron ambos sus labios en un tierno beso, que disfrutaron moviendo sus belfos para unir más el nexo; sus lenguas sedientas de la boca contraria se juntaron en una pequeña guerra que realizaban en medio del beso, intentando apoderarse de la cavidad vocal contraria. Se separaron por falta de aire, dejando la frente de Tetsuya unida a la de Akashi, algunos jadeos se escapaban de sus labios, así luciendo como dos dulces amantes, algo que no era, ellos solamente eran... ¿clandestinos?


	4. Capítulo 4

**Naomi: **Me inspire en este capitulo(?) creo que no escribiré mas asi xD solo asdfghj, lo iba a dividir en dos capítulos pero al final me dije ñe~ complazcamos y demos lemmon(?) un poco Al fin primera aparición de AoKaga y el pasado de Kuroko con estos dos No tengo mucho que decir, estoy con desganas, y creo que se están haciendo mas seguidas _-suspira-_ espero les guste el capitulo, Gracias por leer

**_11_**

— ¿Esta bien si puedo dormir contigo? — lo acorralo en la puerta de su propio cuarto, sin darle oportunidad de oponerse por la cercanía de sus cuerpos seguido de unas lamidas que propagaba en su cuello. En verdad se sentía tan bien lo que hacía el pelirrojo, pero sabía que estaba mal, no podía caer bajo su seducción.

—Si — dijo firme intentando no mostrar su voz que se quebraba.

La pierna de Akashi se posó en medio de las dos contrarias, atrajo su cuerpo de la cintura, así poniendo más nervioso a Kuroko que aun intentaba alejarlo de su cuerpo. Una de las manos del pelirrojo subió por debajo de su playera, tocando su delicada piel, y dando con sus bellos dedos sensaciones que, para Tetsuya, eran nuevas; toco una de las tetillas del peli celeste, dando un espasmo a su cuerpo con un leve pellizco que dio encima.

—N-no más... — sin darse cuenta un gemido escapó de sus labios, dando un tomo dulce y suplicante que excitaba aún más a Seijuuro.

—Déjame tocarte — susurro a su oído, con ese tono lujurioso que no sabía que tenía —Tienes un cuerpo tan sensible — una de sus manos bajo por todo su vientre a llegar a la entrepierna y estimularla por encima de su pantalón.

—N-no — logro identificar su intención de tocarlo, pero no quería, en ese momento no quería, darle su virginidad a alguien que no sabía si lo quería o no.

Antes de poder entrar por completo la mano de Akashi al pantalón de Kuroko, interrumpieron a la puerta del cuarto; suspiro aliviado Tetsuya, mientras por el contrario Seijuuro se decepcionó, enserio le había encantado las inocentes expresiones del peli celeste.

—Tetsu~ — hablo su madre desde afuera del cuarto, nunca había sentido tanta alegría de escuchar a su madre —Taiga-kun vino a visitarte — y toda esa alegría se esfumo, dejando su rostro sombrío que pudo notar el pelirrojo.

« ¿Taiga?, ¿el jugador del equipo de baloncesto del colegio?» se preguntó Akashi, ya por ser uno de los más admirados de la escuela, era obvio que conociera a la mayoría, claro, si eran personas que valieran la pena.

—No quiero verlo — susurro casi pegado a la puerta para no ser muy evidente con el invitado improvisto.

—Tetsu, solo saluda — respondió su madre de la misma forma sonriendo al gran muchacho de cuerpo de deportista que se encontraba en la sala.

Tetsuya suspiro profundo y salió de su habitación, sin esperarse de Akashi lo siguiera, escondiéndose en una pared para escuchar la conversación. Todos quedaron en silencio, algo que no supo porque el pelirrojo, no quería hacerse notar mucho, solo deseaba ver en que estaba metido Kuroko.

—Bueno los dejare solos, iré a ver cómo está tu amigo, Tetsu — los tres que escucharon a la extrovertida mujer se sorprendieron, cada uno con un diferente pensamiento de lo que había dicho la madre.

—Kuroko, no sabía que habías conseguido un nuevo amigo — el primero en romper el hielo fue Kagami Taiga, jugador en el equipo de la escuela, además de ser un muchacho de buen nivel "social".

—Si — dijo seco.

Akashi aún no comprendía la situación que ahora se vivía, la tensión era obvia, y el hecho que Taiga no era del agrado completo de Kuroko igual.

— ¿Escuchas bien desde acá? — y de repente, bella mama Kuroko salió detrás de Akashi, sorprendiéndolo de golpe, ahora entendía de donde Tetsuya había sacado su talento de desaparecer.

—Solo quería saber su relación — susurro mientras la peli celeste se acomodaba tras el pelirrojo, así ambos escuchando su conversación que se suponía debería ser privada.

—Kagami, ¿porque viniste? — pregunto el peli celeste, sentándose en un mueble frente al contrario.

—Quería saber cómo estabas — su mano intento tocar la mejilla de Tetsuya, pero no lo dejo, dándole un golpe a ella y así retirándola.

—Mejorando — el muchacho deportista se sentó al lado de Kuroko, e intento darle un beso en la mejilla, otra vez siendo evadido por el peli celeste — ¿No tienen ni un poco de remordimiento? — Akashi no entendió si Tetsuya había hablado mal, o se refirió en plural a propósito.

—Sabes que te extrañamos — no, no había hablado mal, se refería a dos personas.

—No me necesitaban — suspiro con profundidad y miro hacia una de las ventanas del apartamento.

— ¡Pero Aomine y yo te queríamos! — su tono fue un poco alto y cogió la barbilla de Kuroko para mirarlo de frente.

—De una forma enfermiza, la aborrezco — un beso por parte de Kagami iba dirigido a los labios del más bajo, que intento inútilmente quitar al deportista de encima, y dejar de aproximarse a sus labios.

—Déjalo — como si fuera ironía, el que antes estaba haciendo eso y fue detenido por Taiga, ahora detenía a Kagami de hacerle algo así.

El muchacho no podía creer quien había interrumpido; el famoso Akashi Seijuuro estaba en la casa de su ex- amigo, Kuroko Tetsuya, y no solo estaba ahí, parecía que iba a dormir en ese lugar por las prendas que vestía. Akashi agarro la mano de Taiga y la retiro de la barbilla de Tetsuya, en un acto de celos.

—S-sempai — dijo sorprendido el peli celeste, mientras su rostro fue dirigido al de Seijuuro, que le dio un tierno beso, haciéndolo más profundo, uniendo su nexo al movimiento de sus labios. La lengua de Seijuuro entro a la cavidad vocal contraria, invadiendo el espacio de la lengua contraria, y batiendo una lucha de quien tomaría el control.

—Cofcof — tosió de forma fingida Kagami, tratando que ambos se dieran cuenta que lo estaban haciendo frente a alguien.

—Taiga, si no te importa — dijo el pelirrojo apartando por unos pocos centímetros sus labios de los belfos contrarios, unidos por un poco de saliva.

—No sabía que salían — dijo sorpresivo levantándose del asiento al lado de tetsuya —No lo esperaba de ti, Akashi — suspiro pesado, parado frente a Kuroko, que era abrazado desde la espalda por Seijuuro.

—No salimos — corrigió el peli celeste intentando mantener la reputación de Akashi, aunque sabía que también iba a cubrirse, lo que no espero fue el sorpresivo beso frente a Taiga.

Seijuuro abrazo aún más a Kuroko, atrayéndolo a su pecho; repartió unas lamidas y marcas por su nuca descubierta, bajo un poco la manga de su playera para tener libre su hombro, que saboreo con sus labios, repartiendo besos encima de él.

—A-akashi — susurra en un gemido, que sonroja a Kagami, enserio sobraba en esa escena.

—Adiós Kuroko — dijo prefiriendo salir de ahí —Puedes venir a donde Aomine o a donde mi — sonrió por último y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tetsuya, dejándolo un poco ruborizado con su rostro completamente ido.

« ¿Qué relación tiene Tetsuya con esos dos?» se preguntó el pelirrojo, con un tono algo celoso, pero no admitía que lo estaba, a él no le gustaba Kuroko, solo era un reto... ¿verdad?

**_12_**

—Tetsu, traje un poco de comida — dijo la mama de Kuroko llegando al cuarto en el que ambos dormirían, con una bandeja que traía unos sándwiches, jugo de naranja y una caja roja a un lado de ella, un poco alejada de la comida.

—Gracias mamá — dijo el peli celeste mientras se terminaba de vestir. La madre dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche, que estaba al lado de donde estaba el pelirrojo se iba a acostar.

La mujer salió del cuarto y les sonrió picara a ambos, luego cerró la puerta, antes poniendo candado a esta, confundiendo a ambos muchachos. Akashi cogió uno de los sándwich que había llevado la peli celeste, de igual manera cogió la pequeña caja roja, por alguna razón le resultaba extraña, y dudaba fuera algún condimento.

— ¿Que será... — al abrir la caja se sorprendió por lo que era, y no pudo evitar soltar una risita bastante evidente.

— ¿Hmm? — Tetsuya volvió al pelirrojo, mirando la razón por la que reía; se acercó a él, y le quito la caja de las manos para ver su contenido.

Un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas, además de su cara de sorpresa y enojo, enserio mataría a su madre, ¡¿a qué madre en su sano juicio se le ocurre darle condones a su hijo?! , bueno, no es que su mama sea muy _cuerda_, era una loca a su perspectiva, haciendo cosas no muy comunes a su edad, además de tener un hijo, que era prácticamente el que cuidaba de ella, y a veces viceversa, dependiendo el caso.

Noto un papel al lado de los preservativos, e introdujo su mano en la cajita con la intención de sacar el papel, claro que lo hizo con una cara de asco, nunca había tocado ese tipo de cosas. Al sacarlo lo abrió, y Akashi queriendo saber que decía se acercó al cuerpo de Tetsuya para leerlo junto a él.

_«No hagan mucho ruido, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar. ;) 3 »_

Oh, ahora si la mataba; una seña de enojo se dibujó en su frente además que tenía un pequeño puchero que apenas se alcanzaba a distinguir. Seijuuro al leer la nota no pudo evitar que una risita se escapara de sus labios, _«Que madre…»_ se dijo a sí mismo, mientras aumentaba el volumen de su risa.

—Tu mamá es muy… — paro de hablar al notar el sonrojo del rostro de Kuroko, mientras trataba de esconderlo con su cabello. Tal vez para Akashi eso era normal, pero Tetsuya nunca había tenido esa sensación de llegar a un orgasmo con la persona que amaba. Algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y las dejaron húmedas por el recuerdo de aquel día que casi da todo por las personas que un día amo, ah, sí, fueron dos los que rompieron su corazón.

—M-mejor durmamos — pidió mientras se levantaba dejando la caja a un lado y organizando el lugar en el que dormiría.

—Tetsuya — el pelirrojo estaba sentado a su lado, mirándolo darle la espalda, mientras temblaba debajo de las cobijas — ¿Paso algo? — pregunto tocando su cabellera celeste, para mirar mejor sus ojos.

—N-nada, solo duerme, mañana hay clase — mintió.

—Mañana no tenemos clase, es domingo — suspiro pesado, y se sentó a su lado, acariciando suave sus cabellos celestes — ¿Quién es Taiga para ti? — pregunto, haciendo que se estremeciera más de lo que ya estaba.

—Solo un jugador — nuevamente mintió, tapándose con la cobija.

—Tetsuya… — las cobijas fueron quitadas de encima del cuerpo del peli celeste, dejando ver su humillante situación, estaba totalmente deshecho, lloraba en silencio, y temblaba levemente. Akashi no pudo sentir más que compasión por él — ¿Qué te hizo? — pregunto con seriedad, ya estaba algo cansado de su evasión.

—S-solo… me gustaba — susurro y volvió a cubrirse con las cobijas, ya no diría más, era mucho por un día —Ahora duerme.

—… Está bien — al final cedió, sabía que no le iba a decir, aun así insistiría, pero no esa noche, no lo obligaría _–por ahora-._

Beso con ternura su nuca descubierta de cabello, y paso sus dedos bajo la playera que usaba de pijama el peli celeste. En verdad ver ese rostro tan hermoso un poco húmedo, y con lágrimas lo había excitado más de lo estado.

—A-akashi, para eso — dijo en un susurro un poco jadeante por la sensación, que era una de muchas que Seijuuro tenía como propósito mostrarle; la mano que estaba bajo su blusa, subió a una de sus tetillas, y comenzó a tocarla suave, dando círculos por ella, seguido de uno que otro pequeño pellizco que proporcionaba con la yema de sus dedos para no causarle dolor.

—No — le susurra al oído y besa este en el movimiento, dando un rubor a su oreja a lo que alcanzaba a ver ya que le daba la espalda Kuroko.

Su mano que aún estaba desocupada bajo a la entrepierna de Tetsuya, estimulando está por encima de su pantalón, ya sintiendo un poco mojada esa parte, además de eréctil. De un impulso las manos del peli celeste dieron a su rostro y taparon su boca, así evitando soltar algún sonido indecente.

—Déjame oír — susurro excitado a su oído, dando otra de sus exquisitas lamidas sobre este. Su mano entro en su pantalón pasando también su bóxer, ya podía notar que su néctar sería expulsado de la punta en cualquier momento, y para estimular más su excite, frotó su miembro por la parte trasera del contrario, que también se encontraba eréctil.

Sus dedos tocaron la punta de su miembro, y movían suave ese tejido que cubría aun la punta de su pene.

—M-me corro — susurro avergonzado por sus palabras, mientras su esperma era eyaculado por la punta de su miembro.

—Que dulce — el semen de Kuroko había caído en su mano; se reincorporo y cogió algún trapo o tela que estuviera cerca para secar su mano.

—Perdón — se incorporó a su lado, y dejo su cabeza en el hombro de Akashi, en verdad se sentía cansado, podría sonar estúpido, y algo infantil, pero nunca había hecho eso.

—Me excite — dijo desvergonzado, haciendo que esa tierna escena desapareciera; al parecer su madre no era la única pervertida de la casa, le tiro la almohada a Seijuuro, dándole con ella en todo el rostro.

—P-pervertido — un leve rubor pasó a sus mejillas, intentando ocultarlo con su cabello, bajando su cabeza.

—Ven — tomo su barbilla, para mirar su rostro. Su pulgar delineo el belfo inferior de Tetsuya y abrió un poco este dejando que un poco de saliva cayera por su labio inferior — ¿Has hecho orales? — le preguntó.

— ¿Orales?, ¿exámenes orales? — dijo confundido por su pregunta. La risa caótica de Akashi salió a flote, eso en verdad había sido adorable —N-no te rías — dijo avergonzado con un sonrojo además de un pequeño puchero formado en sus labios.

—Puf, perdón Tetsuya, eso fue demasiado adorable — toco una de sus mejillas y se acercó a besarlo castamente —Me refería que si has... — busco una forma de decirle que fuera entendible para él, pero nada, no encontraba la palabra exacta, bueno al menos sabía que nunca había hecho una.

— ¿Me enseñas que son? — sus brazos pasaron por el cuello de Seijuuro, y con su rostro lo incitaba a decirle o enseñarle que eran esas «orales» que decía.

—Hehehe, te enseñare — le dijo con cierta malicia.

**_13_**

Una llamada llego a su celular luego de ya haber comprado algunos materiales para hacer la cena que compartiría con su novio.

— ¿Alo? — cuestiono mientras llevaba su celular a su oreja, y lo sostenía entre su mejilla y su hombro.

_«—Taiga~ —»_ respondieron por la otra línea, sacando un suspiro pesado de los labios de Kagami, si, era su novio Aomine Daiki, que seguro se preguntaba porque no había llegado el pelirrojo al apartamento _«— ¿Por qué aun no llegas?, te extraño~ y tengo hambre.»_

—Daiki — dijo con un tono algo enojado por solo extrañar la comida que por cierto aun no hacía.

_«—No te enojes, Taiga~, ahora, enserio, ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —» _intento hablar enserio para no enojar, más de lo que ya estaba, a su novio.

—Visitaba a Kuroko — su tono cambio drásticamente a algo más nostálgico, la verdad le hacía falta ese pequeño con el que antes se la pasaban su novio y él, pero tal vez si habían cometido un gran error lastimándolo de esa manera.

_«— ¿Cómo esta Tetsu? —» _bueno ya no le podía llamar de esa manera tan amistosa luego de todo lo que le habían hecho pasar, pero aún le tenían cariño, como no tenerle cariño a aquel, que a pesar que resulto en su contra, los unió.

—Mejorando — intento imitar la voz con la que le dijo Kuroko como se sentía, sacando una risita de su novio, sabia como era de frio con ellos, así que aseguro que solo le dijo eso sin especificar —Aunque… — pensó en lo último que había ocurrido en la casa de Tetsuya, ese beso improvisto que deposito alguien que estaba fuera de su rango en los labios de su compañero.

_«— ¿Aunque? —» _

—Creo que tiene novio — dijo dudoso, no parecía que tuvieran "una relación seria", eran más como amantes, o algo parecido.

_«— ¿Creo?, ¿no es oficial?, ¿con quién? —»_ ya no eran sus amigos, pero se preocupaba por él, ellos nunca desearon que ocurriera lo que les sucedió, pero así tuvo que pasar, aun así tenía la esperanza que luego volverían a ser los mismo amigos que siempre, eso esperaba.

—No lo sé, solo lo beso frente a mí — se encogió de hombros aunque su novio no pudiera verle.

_«— ¿Lo hizo Tetsu? —»_ se sorprendió enserio, aun sabiendo todo lo que paso, ¿beso a alguien frente a Kagami?, ¿era su venganza?

—No, lo hizo su amante, o lo que sean ambos — bufo, so novio a veces solía ser muy torpe, aunque ambos lo eran, y no es que se hicieran entender mucho.

_«— ¿Y quién es? —_»

—Akashi Seijuuro — sabía que lo conocían, ¿quién no?, era de los más populares de la escuela, y no solo eso, mejores notas, mejores trabajos, y con propuestas para varias universidades, el estudiante prodigio, estrella, Don perfecto; quien no lo conociera, al menos debía conocer su apellido, ese apellido que le daba tantos privilegios.

_«— ¡¿ÉL Akashi que conocemos?! —» _eso si había sido una sorpresa; la pequeña sombra que antes era de ellos, ahora le pertenecía al _Emperador rojo._

—Si — dijo incomodo por su grito histérico —Nos vemos en el apartamento, Daiki~ — dio un beso por el micrófono de su teléfono celular, algo que le pareció cursi, y antes que se burlara o dijera algo su novio, le colgó, guardo su teléfono, y suspiro profundo intentando, además de bajar el rubor que había subido a sus orejas, pensar en lo que había visto en el apartamento de Kuroko.

**_14_**

Había atado sus manos a la espalda con lo que encontró a su alcance, mientras Kuroko subía y bajaba lentamente por su miembro eréctil, a veces quedando en la punta para sorber de ella, con intención de sacar su esperma. No sabía bien lo que hacía, solo se había guiado por la "explicación" que le dio Akashi; tampoco sabía la razón por la que tenía que estar atado, pero ya no le importaba, estaba cegado por el éxtasis que lo había hecho sentir el pelirrojo, y lo que hacía con la dirección del mismo, no podía decir que era del todo desagradable.

—A-Akashi — jadeo en la punta llamando su atención — ¿Me soltaría? — preguntó.

—No — dijo con sequedad, pasando la yema de sus dedos por las mejillas de Kuroko, le parecía realmente lindo lo que estaba haciendo, y su rostro aun con esa expresión seria, en verdad le excitaba su persistencia en mantenerse así.

—M-me duele — suplico, en verdad le dolía tener por tanto tiempo sus brazos en la espalda, y sin poder moverlos de ahí.

Continúo chupando la punta, dando lamidas en esta y luego bajando con su lengua por el puente de la erección, llegando a sus testículos. Un poco de líquido pre-seminal comenzó a salir de la punta, esto daba aviso a que se aproximaba la eyaculación de su esperma.

—N-no te corras — dijo algo asustado por sentir el líquido anterior caer en su boca, no quería ser manchado por el semen de Seijuuro.

El decir eso no fue su mejor idea, al momento el jugo seminal del pelirrojo salió de la punta de su miembro, y Tetsuya no tuvo otra que tomar un poco de este, dejando unas gotas caer por sus labios. Kuroko no trago el semen, tenía ganas de escupirlo, pero una mano tapó su boca antes que sacara de su boca.

—Trágalo — ya con la mano de Akashi en su boca, solo le quedo tragarlo, ese néctar del pelirrojo, algo caliente, haciendo que ardiera un poco su garganta, nunca había hecho eso, se sentía asqueroso, pero le gusto de alguna forma — ¿Que se siente? — pregunto con algo de malicia, sabía que era su primera vez.

—Sabe raro — fue directo al punto y sin rodeos, con su normal cara seria. Sus labios pasaron por última vez en la punta del miembro de Akashi.

— ¿Te gusto? — le preguntó al sentir como nuevamente tenía sus labios en su miembro.

Los ojos de Kuroko volvieron a Akashi, mirándolo algo mal por la pregunta, seria vergonzoso responderla.

—Mentiría si lo negara — dio un suspiro y se reincorporó, dándole la espalda a Seijuuro, mostrando las ataduras, que estaban dejando marca de maltrato —Desáteme, por favor — le dijo casi como orden, si no fuese por haber pedido el favor.

—Así estas bien — Akashi beso su cuello, sorbiendo este, para dejarle un chupón superficial, hasta que mordió, sacando un gruñido de Tetsuya —Lindo — susurro con sus labios en el cuello de Tetsuya.

Unas lágrimas desprevenidas brotaron de sus orbes celestes, le había dolido un poco la mordida que dio en su cuello. El pelirrojo miro sus mejillas algo humedecidas nuevamente, y como si fuera un impulso abrazo con fuerza a Kuroko en su pecho, dándole su calor corporal, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura. Esa carita, era realmente débil ante ella, lo quería sólo para él, nadie más podía ver ese rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

—A-Akashi — el peli celeste se sorprendió por su acción, estaba siendo muy dulce con él, no estaba acostumbrado aun a esas acciones tan cariñosas.

—Shh — hizo un sonido con su boca para silenciarlo —Te estoy consolando, aunque aún no me quieras decir porque — sonrió sincero; Kuroko se conmovió por cómo estaba actuando, nunca pensó que eso ocurriera, sus brazos se enredaron bajo sus brazos, y se acostó en su pecho, olfateando su dulce aroma masculino, que lo deleitaba en verdad.

—Estas siendo muy dulce conmigo — dijo en su pecho, mientras sus cabellos eran acariciados por el pelirrojo.

—Es porque me gustas — ¿le gustaba?, ya no podía afirmar que se mentía ni le mentía a Kuroko, sentía algo cada vez más fuerte, ¿podría ser que le gustara?

—N-no creo — su rostro aún se ocultaba en el pecho de Seijuuro, así evitaba que se notara su rubor, nunca pensó escuchar que le dijera eso, ya le había propuesto que fueran novios pero no con la misma sinceridad que ahora lo hacía.

—Hare que me creas — beso su cabellera, mientras aun la acariciaba.

En verdad estaba conmovido, y su corazón latía a mil, podía decir que se iba a salir de su pecho, no podía gustarle, no era eso, a él no le puede gustar alguien fuera de su nivel, ya sabía que se siente eso.

— ¿P-puedo... — Tetsuya reincorpora poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, así acercándose a su rostro, aun con lágrimas en sus mejillas, además del tono carmesí que lo hacía lucir muy bello — ¿Puedo dormir así con Akashi-sempai? — un inexperto beso fue a los labios del pelirrojo, y se separó nuevamente, quedando en esa posición.

—Es incomodo — algo de su tono decepciono a Kuroko que se arrepintió de decir eso tan vergonzoso; pero Seijuuro cogió al pequeño, y lo puso al lado de su cuerpo, abrazándolo de la cintura. Los brazos de Tetsuya se enredaron en su cuello, imitando la posición anterior, ya así quedando ambos dormidos.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Naomi: **Yo super inspirada hoy escribí +3000 palabras xD y eso que este no lo tenia escrito como normalmente. Hay AoKaga, ya que desde el capitulo 4 ellos aparecerán revelando más del pasado de Kuroko . Pensaba hacer ñaka ñaka(?) de AoKaga, y lo haré, pero soy principiante ((en el ñaka ñaka AoKaga, me mentiría si digo que en general xD)). Y tal vez también haría de AkaKuro xD así le dolería a Kuroko mas la ruptura ((soy bien insensible xD)). Siendo ya todo, disfruten el capitulo,** .:bye naomiatikawa:.**

**_15_**

Sus manos pegaron con fuerza en la mesa de la sala, donde su madre comía tranquilamente un poco de cereal, y miraba la programación matutina de la televisión.

—Buenos días, Tetsu — dijo su desquiciada madre, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no le hubiera dado una caja de condones, _quien sabe para qué_.

— ¡Tu! — la miro fijamente, mientras ella sonreía por su gracioso cabello, que iba contra la gravedad, además de su bello rostro ruborizado al recordar lo que les ocurrió la noche anterior.

— ¿Cómo durmieron? — su mano fue a acariciar el cabello de su lindo y adorable hijo, intentando organizarlo.

—No te hagas la inocente, Tetsuna — Kuroko llamó a su nombre, en verdad estaba enojado y avergonzado por lo que le había hecho frente a Akashi, que aun dormía en su cuarto, abrazando la almohada, pensando que era Tetsuya, pero él había escapado, y remplazado su cuerpo por otro objeto para no despertarlo.

—Mo~, ¿a Tetsu no le gusto mi regalo? — le sonrió con picardía, y el rubor de su hijo aumento el color a un carmesí más notable; en verdad le gustaba enojar a su hijito amado.

—N-no soy nada de Akashi — tenía que aclarárselo tarde o temprano; ellos no eran nada, ¿verdad?, solo disfrutaban de sus toques mutuos, ¿verdad?, el que Seijuuro le dijera que le gustaba no era nada, ¡¿verdad?!

—Mentiroso — su madre hizo un puchero, pero pensó bien que no sería bueno decirle a su hijo que los vio besarse, mejor los atraparos "_infraganti_"; si, eso era lo mejor, su Tetsuya ya no podría negar su noviazgo si los atrapaba. A ella no le molestaba el hecho de que su hijo saliera con otro hombre, ya bien sabia el tipo de relación tan extraña que mantuvo un largo tiempo con Taiga y Daiki, sus mejores amigos.

Kuroko no quiso discutir más con su madre, a veces era imposible hablarle, además de que imaginaba cosas que no eran, o tal vez no imaginaba, solo leía lo que el en verdad sentía; no, no, solo alucinaba era eso. Al llegar a su cuarto Akashi ya había descubierto su truco, levantándose para llegar a besarlo en los labios. Tetsuya lo aparto con fuerza, verifico que nadie —_ósea su madre_— no los hubiese visto, y cerró la puerta.

—Tetsuya, esto es bajo — le dijo por el truco de la almohada.

—N-no me beses desprevenido — dijo mientras tapaba sus labios, poniendo guardia pos si llegaba a hacer un movimiento inadecuado.

—No me dejes así — le hizo un puchero porque no respondió a su comentario, además que lo alejo del beso que con tantas ansias le estaba dando.

Kuroko volvió a verificar que su madre estuviera viendo los programas de la televisión, y al asegurarse que estaba entretenida, enredo sus brazos por el cuello de Akashi, acercándose a su cuerpo, también tenía ganas de besarlo. Los brazos del pelirrojo rodearon su cadera. Unieron ambos sus labios, danzando con sus labios, mientras la lengua de Akashi pedía permiso para entrar a la boca de Tetsuya; ya dentro de esta, ambas lenguas jugaban en el beso, en el cual la más fuerte ganaba el privilegio de entrar a la cavidad vocal contraria.

Ambos se excitaron con el simple beso, y sin esperar más, Akashi se dirigió junto a Kuroko a la cama, sin separarse por ningún momento. Tetsuya quedó bajo el cuerpo de Seijuuro, y este abandono los labios contrarios, molestándolo un poco por ello; bajo con sus húmedos labios por el cuello del peli celeste, succionando en algunas partes para marcarlas como su propiedad. Algunos suaves gemidos salían de su boca, pero los tapaba con su mano al recordar que su mama se encontraba en casa.

—A-Akashi... — una de las manos del pelirrojo subió por debajo de su blusa, hasta tocar una de sus tetillas, y pellizcarla con la yema de sus dedos. Nuevamente lo beso, para no hacer mucho ruido en la casa.

Lamió por encima de sus labios, mordió su belfo superior, ocasionando que un poco de sangre saliera, que succiono, como si fuera un néctar. El rostro de excitación de Kuroko hacia que quisiera poseerlo en ese mismo momento, su bello rubor que daba color a su palidez, sus labios semi-abiertos y jadeantes por el feroz beso; si, era muy bello.

—Tetsuya — jadeo excitado a su oído, dándole un espasmo a Kuroko. Él se sentía igual, pero no podían, aun no era correcto ir al siguiente paso, más allá de masturbarse junto a Akashi, más allá de darle placer con su boca, no, aun no podían más que eso.

—Tetsu~, ¿no vas a comer con Aka- ... — y ahí quedo su bella escena, su madre los había visto besarse, pero no pensó que en verdad estuvieran haciendo eso, no le molestaba, pero hasta ella, que era desvergonzada, se incomodó por el momento —Emm... — desvío su mirada nerviosa, mientras notaba como su hijo se sonrojaba de una manera que seguramente no era saludable, y Akashi seguía con su cara tranquila, algo impactado por la repentina llegada de la mamá de Kuroko.

—S-se... ¡Se toca! — le dijo saliendo bajo del cuerpo de Seijuuro, para mirar enojado a su madre.

—Creo que se llevan bien — dio una risita nerviosa, ahora si podía confirmar que su hijo salía con Akashi.

— ¡Mamá! — hizo un tierno puchero aun con su rubor, que seguramente no desaparecería en un tiempo.

—Hehe, los espero en la sala — le sonrió a su hijo y el "novio" de su hijo, así salió del cuarto para darles privacidad, y continúen lo que estaban empezando.

—Grr~ — río suave Akashi abrazando a Kuroko por la espalda, en verdad le daba risa la relación de madre-hijo que tenían esos dos.

— ¡N-no digas nada! — se escapó del abrazo de Seijuuro, y se acostó en la cama, pensando que le diría a su mama, que clase de relación tenían, ¿qué clase de relación tenían?

**_16_**

Después de unas horas, salió de su cuarto, ya Akashi había salido de él, vestido, y con algo importante que necesitaba Kuroko para poder ver con claridad: sus gafas. No, la verdad no tenía ni idea porque se llevó sus gafas, pero está bien, lo paso por alto. Se decidió ir a bañar, luego salió a ver que hacia su madre y Seijuuro, que seguramente no era bueno, ambos eran unos pervertidos innatos, nada sano saldría de ambos.

—Tetsu~ — le dijo su madre al verlo llegar con algunas gotas cayendo sobre su rostro, acababa de bañarse y al no tener sus gafas, las gotas caían directo en sus ojos, haciendo que luciera lindo.

—Tetsuya — Akashi volteo a mirarlo, para su sorpresa traía sus gafas puestas, algo que lo confundió, ¿porque traía sus gafas?, _Don perfecto_ no tiene mala vista, ¿o sí?

— ¿Que hacen? — dijo yendo a la cocina que estaba ahí mismo junto a la sala. Cogió un poco de cereal y se sirvió, luego se sentó en la mesa que estaba su mama y Seijuuro. Por pura coincidencia se sentó en el asiento al lado del pelirrojo, sacándole una risita a ambos. Kuroko no entendió, hasta que se da cuenta que la mano de Akashi pasa por sus hombros, oh, no puede ser enserio que sea tanta casualidad.

—Me estaba conociendo con tu novio, Tetsu~ — le dijo su madre. No podía ser, enserio el pelirrojo afirmo su relación, algo que sería como hacerla oficial, pero no, ellos no eran novios, ni amigos, solo... He ahí la pregunta, ¿ellos que eran?

—No somos novios — aclaro, mientras llevaba una de las cucharadas de cereal a su boca. Algunas migajas de este quedaron en su labio inferior, pero no les prestó atención. Akashi, que prestaba atención a lo que Kuroko hacía, paso su pulgar por su belfo, y quito las pocas migajas de este; luego las lamió de su dedo, sonrojando al peli celeste que no esperaba nada de eso.

—Je~, y no son novios — obviamente era sarcástica con su comentario improvisto. El brazo de Seijuuro rodeo la cadera de Kuroko, atrayendo el asiento a su lado. Sus labios comenzaron a pasar por su mejilla, bajando a su pálido cuello, y dejando una marca, así sacándole un quejido de dolor. No sabía si eso lo hacía a propósito o por venganza, pero no negaba que le gustaba lo que le hacía; lo molesto no era eso, era que ¡su madre los veía!, veía como lo tocaba, veía como lo besaba, pero no decía nada, solo reía, ¡¿qué madre hace eso?!

— ¿Que harás hoy, Tetsuya? — pregunto cerca de su oído, aun así audible para ambos.

—N-no tengo planes realmente — dijo alejándose un poco de Seijuuro, que estaba entretenido lamiendo su oreja.

—Yo iba a ir al centro comercial — dijo la mujer entrando a la conversación de su hijo —Los puedo llevar para que vean una película o algo — les sugiere al notar que ninguno tenía planes, por lo contrario ella iba a reunirse con sus amigas.

Una idea vino a la cabeza de Akashi, otra de las muchas que había tenido en tan poco tiempo para conquistar a la sombra.

—Una segunda cita — sus ojos se iluminaron para mirar a Tetsuya que no entendía bien a que venía eso, ya lo rechazo una vez, ¿acaso era masoquista?

—Ay, si~ — su propia madre también estaba del lado de Seijuuro, y con su mamá a su lado, bueno ni dar pelea para negarse.

**_17_**

—Daiki — ya estaba todo listo en el comedor, además que hasta el mismo ya estaba arreglado y bañado para salir del apartamento que ahora compartía con su novio, por el simple hecho de vivir solo. Prácticamente el moreno se había auto-invitado a vivir en su hogar, y no pudo negarse por cómo se lo había pedido hace ya un año, un año juntos, sí que era mucho.

—Aun no quiero Taiga — volvió a envolverse en las sabanas de la acogedora cama. No, no se iba a parar a parar, simplemente su novio era muy difícil.

No le quedo de otra, iría al plan que siempre funcionaba, y aunque fuese cruel, lo hacía reventar en carcajadas. He ahí el balde, he ahí el agua, he ahí a su estúpido novio.

Contó en su mente, en el idioma que había practicado tanto los años que vivió en América.

_One. Two. Three._

— ¡Que mier...! — se levantó al fin, insultando por el balde de agua fría, helada, que cayó directo en su rostro, cuando ya estaba tan cómodo. Maldecía a su novio, a ese idiota que amaba, aunque lo torturara con agua que parecía traída del polo norte.

—Levántate, Daiki. Debemos ir al centro comercial por algunas cosas — le dijo seco. Tiro una ropa encima de él, indicando que se cambiara.

El moreno obedeció, como comúnmente hacia luego de bañarlo en agua fría. Fue directo al cuarto de baño, y ya con la mojada que le dio su novio, no necesito ni ducharse, solo cambio sus ropas, con algo más decente que su simple pijama —_que traía puesta esta vez_—.

Se dirigió al comedor, donde esperaba Kagami ya con todo servido. Se quitó el bello delantal que lucía, y con el que Aomine a veces había tenido fantasías.

—Se te veía bien — comento el moreno, sentándose en la silla donde estaba ya lista su comida.

—Luego lo usare para ti — sus palabras salieron desprevenidas, y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo un rubor subió a su rostro. ¿Cómo es que lo dijo a su atrevido novio?, ahora seguro le pediría que hicieran algo esa misma noche, pero no podía aunque quisiese. Anoche casi no lo pudo convencer, y ese día no podrían, mañana tendrían un partido. Aomine sabía que si le hacía algo a Taiga antes del partido seguramente lo dejaría sin sexo unos meses, así que prefirió abstenerse a hacerle algo.

—Esperare con ansias, Taiga~ — le dijo, aumentando el rubor del rostro de su novio.

Luego de terminar de comer, con algunas conversaciones y estupideces que venían a la cabeza de cualquiera de ambos, salieron del apartamento de Kagami, no sin antes darse un deseoso beso en el interior de su posada. Las lenguas de ambos pelearon en este, y sus labios se movían con cautela en los contrarios. Sus cabezas iban a lados contrarios (la de Daiki al lado derecho, y la de Taiga al izquierdo) para aumentar la presión existente en el nexo. Los alientos de ambos chocaban en sus bocas, decidiendo que era momento de separarse.

— ¿Por qué es que íbamos al centro comercial?

—La verdad es que… — suspiro con pesadez — Kuroko va ir allá, su madre me dijo la noche anterior.

—La mamá de Tetsu siempre nos ayuda — dio una risa algo nostálgica por recordar los momentos que pasaron con su amigo peli celeste.

—Nos ayuda porque sabe que nuestras intenciones no fueron malas — también tenía ese aire de nostalgia y melancolía a su alrededor, no lo podía negar, ambos quisieron mucho a su amigo, y no podían dejarlo solo. Aun después de todo lo que les ocurrió, ellos seguían preocupándose por Tetsuya, que ahora quien sabe en qué problema estaba metido con el gran Akashi.

**_18_**

Su mano estaba siendo agarrada por la de Seijuuro, con fuerza, para que no se escapara de su agarre nuevamente, y se alejara de su lado. La madre de Kuroko solo los veía con cierta picardía y gracia, nunca pensó ver esa parte tierna de su hijo, además de recordar la escenita que hizo en su auto cuando sintió que algo le faltaba.

_—__Akashi, dámelas — le dijo con sequedad mirando fijamente sus ojos bicolores, que se ocultaban tras SUS gafas._

_Al parecer no tenía intención de quitárselas, así que allí las dejo por un rato, y volvió su mirada por la ventana a su lado. Si las quería, que se las quitara. En verdad quería ver como se lanzaba a coger lo que le pertenecía. Dudo que lo hiciera, pero nada le costaba soñar._

_—__Inténtalas recuperar — le dijo._

_Tetsuya bajo su mirada con resignación, al parecer no lo iba a hacer, cosa que no sorprendió a Akashi. Suspiro hondo, tomando energías y, dando un impacto a los presentes, se tiró encima del pelirrojo, ocasionando que ambos cayeran al pequeño suelo que existía en el auto. Sus piernas quedaron a cada lado del cuerpo de Seijuuro, que aun o creía lo que acababa de hacer Kuroko. Una sonrisa, que jamás pensó ver en los labios de Tetsuya, ahí se había puesto. _

_Por un momento pensó que era algo atemorizante, pero a la vez sexy esa sonrisa tan maliciosa, además de que su pequeña lengua paso por ambos de sus belfos, dejándolos un poco húmedos. Luego se dio cuenta que realmente Kuroko podía caer muy "bajo" por algo que quisiese. Solo había hecho todo eso para atraer la atención del pelirrojo, y así quitarle las gafas que eran de su pertenencia._

_—__Tetsuya — dijo suave. Este se había reincorporado ya con las gafas en su respectivo lugar. Akashi también se acomodó, sin dejar de ver a Kuroko por ningún instante —Tetsuya — dijo un poco más alto, atrayendo la atención del susodicho._

_Seijuuro aprovecho y tomo su barbilla, para besarlo como hacia unas horas lo habían hecho —excluyendo la parte de los roces y tocadas—. La mama de Kuroko miro por el retrovisor lo que hacían, y sonrió nuevamente. _

_—__No vuelvas a hacer eso, o no podre evitar tener pensamientos indecentes contigo — susurro solo audible para ambos, en los labios de Tetsuya, que inmediatamente se ruborizo. Sus piernas subieron al mueble del auto, y se escondió en estas por la vergüenza de imaginarse haciendo lo que hizo. A veces era así, jugaba sucio._

Una risita discreta salió de los labios de la mujer peli celeste, y ambos presentes la miraron, obviamente supieron en que pensaba.

—Pervertida — mascullo Kuroko.

—Los dejo acá — dijo la mujer frente al cinema. Había planeado con Akashi que si quería conquistar a su hijo debía invitarlo a algún lugar que el visito en tiempos pasados con su padre, así se volvería algo melancólico el ambiente, dándole oportunidad para un segundo paso. Algún día debería agradecerle a la mamá de Tetsuya todo lo que hace, pero al pensar que solo lo hacía por una estúpida apuesta, se arrepentía internamente de recibir toda esa ayuda de Tetsuna.

La mujer se fue dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, ya sus amigas la estaban esperando según un mensaje que llego a su teléfono móvil.

— ¿Qué película quieres ver? — le pregunto mientras Kuroko recorría con sus ojos las películas que estaban en cartelera, sin lograr ver ninguna interesante, solo las que decían _próximamente_ le atraían, así pensando que luego debería volver a verlas.

—No veo ninguna interesante — le dijo con serenidad.

—Esa se ve bien — le dijo señalando una que parecía ser de terror. Por el cuerpo de Kuroko paso un espasmo, no le gustaban las películas de terror, ya que cuando su madre no llegaba a casa, y debía quedarse solo, imaginaba que uno de esos monstros hacia los sonidos extraños que imaginaba.

—Emm… — no supo que decir. Seguramente si rechazaba la oferta, Akashi le diría cobarde, pero si la aceptaba sabía que no dormiría bien esa noche.

Seijuuro noto su temor, sonriendo discretamente recordando su reacción a la montaña rusa, la diferencia es que ahora esa película duraba más de una hora. Suspiro profundo, paso un brazo por la cintura de Tetsuya, atrayéndolo un poco a la suya.

— ¿Te da miedo? — Kuroko desvió su mirada al suelo, ¿no era obvio que le daba miedo? — Esta bien — lo abrazo en su pecho.

Intentando entender su temor, bueno él no lo sentía ya que siempre estaba rodeado por persona, aun así sentía soledad, soledad que hace tres días no volvió a aparecer, ¿tres días no era el tiempo en el que ha estado con Kuroko?

—S-si quieres verla, está bien — le dijo, haciéndose el valiente para entrar al cinema.

—Te asustaras — suspiro profundo, sabía que no podría ya convencerlo de no entrar, además que otro de sus _gloriosos_ planes se dañaría.

Lo correcto sería no verla, pero imaginar que Kuroko se aferraba a su pecho con miedo lo hacía sentir bien, pero era incorrecto causarle temor por su placer.

—No importa, si tengo miedo te apretare la mano como tu cuando fuimos a la montaña rusa — le dijo con una sonrisa pequeña.

Ahora si más que en cualquier día quería estar en su mansión, con Tetsuya a su lado, mientras se besaban con pasión al igual que el primer día. No sabía que uno se podía enamorar en tan solo tres días, pero en verdad estaba algo sentido por pensar en el futuro, ver a Kuroko con sus ojos húmedos, llorando, por su causa, por una causa que no haya sido placer, sino por dolor de romperle el corazón.

—Vamos — agarro con fuerza su mano y fue a pagar por la boletas, encontrándose con alguien que en verdad a ambos los puso algo sobresaltados.

— ¿A-aomine? — estaba en la fila para la misma película, al mismo horario, como si fuera que supieran lo que harían. Perfecto, otro de sus planes arruinados por un pasado que aún no conocía de Kuroko con aquella pareja de deportistas.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Naomi:** Lo único que debo decir, es que no volveré actualizar hasta febrero. ¿Porque?, por que viajo a estados unidos. Y como difícil actualizar desde allá xD. Los veré de nuevo en Febrero, aunque dudo suba la primera semana ya que estaré como: mierda el colegio xD, asdfghj. Siendo todo, ¡a leer!, ¡Feliz navidad y prospero 2015! **.:bye naomiatikawa:.**

**_20_**

— ¿A-aomine? — estaba en la fila para la misma película, al mismo horario, como si fuera que supieran lo que harían. Perfecto, otro de sus planes arruinados por un pasado que aún no conocía de Kuroko con aquella pareja de deportistas. Su voz se quebraba al ver de quien se trataba. Estaba comprando boletas para la película, la misma que iban a ver Kuroko y Akashi. Era demasiada casualidad.

—Tetsu — dijo alegre y se acercó a abrazarlo por el encuentro, pero fue impedido por el pelirrojo, que como si fuese acto de celos, lo agarro de la cintura, y le dedico al moreno una mirada feroz, que con solo verla sabía que decía una señal de «_Precaución. No tocar. Propiedad de Akashi Seijuuro_».

—Daiki, ¿no? — Le dijo como si estuviese confundido, o no lo conociera — ¿Eres amigo de MI Tetsuya? — hablo con énfasis en "mi", dándole aspecto de que fuera un objeto de su propiedad. Kuroko, por otra parte, estaba completamente ruborizado.

— ¿Y tú su novio? — lo evadió con una pregunta, enojando a Akashi, que odiaba esa forma de dejarlo en "_visto_".

—Si — afirmo con su voz de superioridad.

—No — Tetsuya se giró en sus brazos, quedando frente a su rostro.

—Pero lo serás — un beso fue a dar a los labios de Kuroko pero este se impidió por el hecho de estar en público.

—No creí que tuvieran ese tipo de relación — dijo Aomine notando a su novio llegar tras el con las boletas —Es extraño que a este momento, tu, Akashi, veas a Tetsu como alguien lindo. Algo que nunca hiciste — la verdad que le dijo a la cara hizo que Kuroko rápidamente se escapara de sus brazos. Daiki tenía razón, ¿porque hasta ahora lo miraba de esa forma?

—Iré por las boletas — dijo frío y se alejó de ellos. Seijuuro, enojado al notar la decepción de su amado, miro furioso a Aomine y Kagami, que ya se encontraba a su lado.

—No se entrometan en mis planes con Tetsuya — les miro a ambos jugadores de baloncesto, que eran notablemente más altos que él, sin dejas Akashi de ser intimidante aun con su estatura.

—Mira Akashi, conozco tu estatus y toda esa mierda, pero tú que le haces algo a Tetsu... — no pudo terminar la frase al ser interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

—No le hare nada — dijo "_mintiendo_", aunque no estaba seguro si podría romperle el corazón a ese ángel.

—Akashi, lamento decirte, que no te creemos — dijo Kagami, entrando en la conversación —Tu nunca mirarías a alguien como él, y lo sabes.

— ¿Porque no?

—No es tu tipo — dijo Daiki, seco, mientras desviaba su mirada.

—Admítelo, jamás mirarías a alguien que no fuera tan reconocido o de tu estatus — Kagami termino de hablar junto a su novio, mientras miro a Kuroko hacer la fila por las boletas.

—Él es muy lindo, y si lo conoces... — una sonrisa nostálgica se posó encima de los labios del moreno, suspirando pesado, esperando a que su pareja terminara su frase.

—Te enamoras — término de decir.

Akashi sintió un poco de celos, no sabía que había pasado entre ellos, pero aseguraba que fue algún triángulo amoroso a alguna idiotez así. Si hubiera estado ahí podría decirse que destruiría a quien enamorara a su víctima. En verdad le estaba gustando esa pequeña sombra, pero no lo admitió aun, o si, pero no por completo. Repetía, mientras trataba de olvidar esos sentimientos, que solo era un simple reto.

— ¿A ustedes les gusta él? — por las palabras que habían dicho antes ambos, podría jurar que era así.

— ¿Y si es así? — nuevamente Daiki respondió con una pregunta, molestando a Seijuuro más de lo que ya estaba, no sólo por su evasiva forma de no responder, sino porque, ¿y si así era?, pero si fuera así no saldrían entre ellos, ¿o sí?

Kuroko se acercó a todos ellos con las boletas, aún con su rostro inexpresivo.

—No les permitiré quitármelo — dijo y se fue con Tetsuya, para que este no tuviera que acercarse a los dos jugadores.

**_21_**

La mano de Akashi fue a dar junto a la de Kuroko, pero este la esquivo, llevándola a su otro brazo. Su miraba daba a otro lado para no tener que mirar al pelirrojo.

— ¿Estas bien? —le preguntó acercándose a Tetsuya, que se alejó un poco de él, mientras caminaban a algún lugar donde pudieran comer, ya que la película empezaba en unas horas.

—... — no dijo nada, y solo entro a un pasadizo, donde se encontraban tres puertas para los baños: mujeres, hombres e inválidos.

—Respóndeme — siguió el paso tras él, que no hablo.

Antes de poder entrar al baño de hombres, Akashi miro a los lados que nadie estuviese mirándolos. Agarro a Kuroko de la cintura, metiéndolo al baño privado de inválidos junto a él.

— ¿Qué haces? — le dijo algo exaltado, cayendo al suelo, mientras Seijuuro le colocaba candado a la puerta.

— ¿Que tienes? — se acercó a Tetsuya, sin agacharse a su lado, mirándolo desde arriba.

—S-solo... — desvío su mirada, no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

—Dime — su tono sonó más al de una orden, aunque esa no fue su intención. Se sentó al lado de Kuroko, quedando sostenidos por la pared tras ellos. El brazo de Akashi pasó por su cintura, atrayendo a Tetsuya un poco a su cuerpo.

—C-creo que... —su cabeza se recostó en el hombro del pelirrojo —Me gustas — le dijo al fin, audible a ambos, mientras su rostro se retorcía en una expresión de tristeza.

— ¿Y eso es malo? — no pudo evitar sonreír, había logrado al fin enamorarlo, pero la tristeza en su rostro hizo que, aunque sus palabras dijeran algo, la forma en que las dijo hizo no lo afirmaba por completo.

—Si — se levantó de su hombro y lo miro fijamente — ¿Porque hasta ahora te gusto?, ¿Porque no antes? — le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, que se cristalizaban, haciendo que sus párpados se cerraran mientras unas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas.

—Hasta ahora te conozco — una de sus manos limpio las lágrimas que cayeron por su rostro.

—No te creo — le dice — ¿Porque alguien como tu querrías a alguien como yo? — los labios de Akashi besaron su mejilla.

—Uno no elige de quien enamorarse — lo abrazo en su pecho mientras pasaba sus labios por su rostro, dándole besos en él. Akashi parecía tener todas las respuestas para todas sus preguntas.

Kuroko se aferró a su pecho, pasando sus brazos por debajo de los contrarios. Su nariz comenzó a olfatear el perfume que aún había en las prendas que vestía, y el calor que daba su cuerpo más grande le era cómodo. La mano del pelirrojo recorría sus cabellos, moviéndolos a mi todo tipo de direcciones, desordenándolo un poco.

—Akashi — jadeo por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones, separándose un poco de Seijuuro.

—Creo que tomare eso como una confesión — le dijo con su normal sonrisa de superioridad —Aunque esperaba que te confesaras con flores y chocolates — río suave, notando el sonrojo que subió a las mejillas de Kuroko.

—Eso debe hacerlo el hombre de la relación — le dijo siguiendo su juego, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, enserio se había declarado como la "_mujer_" de la relación.

—He~ así que tú eres mujer — su voz burlona hizo que su sonrojo aumentara a más.

—N-no — se ocultó en sus manos. Había cavado su propia tumba diciéndole a _don perfecto_ el hombre de la relación.

—Quisiera saber si eres hombre — se acercó peligrosamente a su cuerpo, tocando su cintura, y acariciando estas mientras bajaba por sus esbeltas piernas. Algunos sonidos indecentes como gemidos comenzaron a salir de su boca, terminando de enterrarlo en la tumba —Que lasciva — se refirió a Tetsuya como si fuese una mujer.

—Soy hombre, Bakashi — un insulto se coló con el nombre del pelirrojo. Quito las manos de su rostro, aun ruborizado.

—Jum — su mano rápidamente fue a su entrepierna, acariciando esta que se encontraba ya un poco eréctil —Ah, si tienes pene, pequeño pero tienes — se sobresaltó por su toque repentino. No sabía si era saludable sonrojarse de tal forma que pareciera ciertamente un tomate con cabello celeste.

—N-no toques ahí.

Akashi tomo a Kuroko de la cintura y lo sentó en medio de sus piernas, con la espalda contraria contra su pecho. Sus dedos bajaron por el pantalón de Tetsuya, tocando su erección de forma algo experta, como la noche anterior a esa.

—Te ayudare — susurro a su oído, para luego lamer este y bajar a su lóbulo mordiendo esa parte tan sensible.

Movió su mano con velocidad, de arriba a abajo, mientras con su otra mano subía por su playera, tocando sus tetillas ya algo duras por el movimiento con su mano. Las manos de Kuroko fueron a tapar su boca, aunque hizo lo contrario, y comenzó a lamer sus dedos de forma erótica, como si fuera el miembro de Akashi que sentís tocar con su espalda.

—Me gusta lo que haces con tus dedos, pequeño pervertido — apretó la entrepierna de Tetsuya, y como un impulso el mismo mordió la uña de su dedo, para luego seguir lamiéndolos de forma algo experta a la primera vez que hicieron algo tan vergonzoso.

—Sabe bien — su voz ronca delataba su éxtasis, saboreando sus dedos como si fueran el mismo miembro de Akashi.

—Quieres probar el real — le dijo apretando su erección, ocasionando que eyaculará en la mano de Seijuuro.

—Por favor — cogió la mano de Akashi untada de su esperma y lamió este, aumentando el golpe del miembro del mismo con su espalda.

Luego de limpiarle la mano, se volvió al pelirrojo y bajo su rostro hasta su erección. Tomo con sus dientes la cremallera de este, y lo bajo para lamer por encima de la tela de su bóxer, de forma hambrienta, como si amara aquello, aunque también podría ser la excitación de lo que hacía, le gustaba.

—En realidad muy lujurioso — su mano acariciaba los cabellos celestes con ternura, mirando como estimulaba su erección.

Con sus manos bajo lo suficiente su bóxer para poder ver su miembro, y darle unos besos a la punta. Su mano comenzó a masturbarlo mientras dejaba un poco de saliva. Luego metiéndolo en su boca, tan solo la punta, succionando esta, y sacándolo nuevamente de su boca para lamerlo. Así continuó los movimientos, a veces ahogándose por lo profundo que metía el pene mientras succionaba con intención de hacerlo eyacular.

La mano de Akashi cogió la cabeza de Kuroko, para marcar un ritmo acelerado y brusco, tragando su erección con lujuria, succionando para que le diera su néctar en la boca.

—Tsk — gruño bajo antes de eyacular en su boca, llevando su erección a tocar la garganta del peli celeste, que sin oponerse, trago su jugo. El ardor que sintió la primera vez volvió a aparecer, pero eso le gustaba más, se sentía bien a su garganta el tener esperma en ella. Bajo por completo el semen, sin dejarlo en su garganta.

—Gracias — susurro en un jadeo, mientras limpiaba su boca por las pocas gotas que por desgracia había dejado caer.

—Si deseas más, solo me lo puedes pedir a mí — le dijo con propiedad, ya que sabía que a esos dos amigos de Kuroko, él les "_gustaba_", y le daba asco imaginar a su ángel haciendo algo tan erótico con otra persona. Estaba celoso.

**_22_**

—No puedo creer que los hayas perdido — dijo Kagami algo enojado. En tan solo unos minutos estaban caminando hacia el baño, y ahora habían desaparecido.

—Estaban acá — replico pasado frente a la puerta del baño de inválidos. Había jurado ver a Akashi tirar a Tetsuya dentro de ese baño, así que se habían quedado a esperar que salieran.

De repente la puerta del baño privado se abrió, y ellos volvieron a ella, para ver a la pareja que quien sabe que porquerías hacían en el baño —esperaban—.

—Tetsu desagraciado — dijo Aomine para ir a la puerta, pero para su sorpresa y vergüenza era un hombre que se encontraba en silla de ruedas.

Kagami por su parte miro a otro lado como si no conociera al idiota de su novio, mientras el hombre invalido solo miro a Daiki confuso por lo que le dijo. Los presentes miraron extraño al moreno, que estaba algo ruborizado por su equivocación.

Luego de que Aomine se disculpó una y otra vez con el hombre, y este acepto sus disculpas, se retiró de ahí, mientras su novio lo seguía a una gran distancia hasta que salieron del pasillo de baños.

—Ya nadie nos ve — dijo molesto por saber lo que hacía su novio. Escucho una risa burlona de Taiga que se acercó más a él.

—Pff, creo que el baño que estabas buscando era ese — señalo al otro lado del centro comercial, de donde salían Akashi y Kuroko cogidos de la mano.

—Cualquiera se equivoca — bufo, y cambio la ruta de sus pasos para seguir a la pareja que se dirigía a un lugar donde vendían comida rápida.

Kagami le siguió el paso, hasta llegar al lugar y sentarse unas mesas después de la de Kuroko y Akashi. Así oyendo su conversación, que no era más que palabras sin sentido al no poder escuchar toda la oración.

—Esto es inútil, no escuchamos nada — le dijo Aomine a Kagami que aun intentaba oír la conversación contraria —Mejor pidamos algo de comer, Taiga — le dijo ya que a pesar de haber estado ahí unos minutos, ya tenía hambre al ver al resto de personas comer sus deliciosas hamburguesas. Se le hacía agua la boca mirando a una mujer, que tenía una hamburguesa supremamente grande, y repleta de condimentos que eran deliciosos.

Kagami ya cansado de no alcanzar a escuchar ni media palabra miro furioso a su novio, que tenía la mirada en una chica voluptuosa, como le gustaban a él ver en sus revistas para mayores de edad —aunque el apenas tenía diecisiete—. Le dedico toda su atención, aun con furia, a ver si lograba atraer a su novio que estaba embobado por completo.

—Daiki, idiota — le dijo por fin llamando su atención. De su labio inferior salía un hilo de saliva por el hambre que tenía, y su estómago crujía dándole la señal de que en verdad debería comer — ¿Te gusta? — pregunto refiriéndose a la mujer.

—Si — dijo dando una pausa para lamer sus labios —Es realmente rica — le respondió refiriéndose, por lo contrario, a la hamburguesa.

« ¿Rica?, tanto le deben gustar » entre enojo, sintió también cierta frustración de no poder complacer a su novio por completo. Inevitablemente miro hacia abajo, observando su pecho plano por completo —ya que era hombre—. Con algunas fisuras en la playera por su musculatura de deportista, algo que no sabía si lo hacía lucir bien.

—Te gustan grandes, ¿no? — le pregunto nuevamente refiriéndose a la mujer, pero al parecer Daiki no captaba ninguna.

—Tal vez como la de esa mujer o más grande.

« ¡¿Mas grande?! Eso es sobre natural » pensó algo impactado por lo que decía, estaba que le decía algo a su novio por hablarle así de esa mujer, pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—Idiota — al final cansado de la mirada babosa de su novio, lo pateo por debajo de la mesa.

— ¿Por qué eso? — le pregunto por el algo fuerte golpe que recibió.

—P-porque te gusta… — miro a la mujer que tanto miraba su novio hambriento.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Miro a la mujer seguido de Kagami y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por la que casi los descubren —Esa mujer no me interesa, la hamburguesa es la que quiero — el sonrojo del rostro de Taiga aumento a un rojo parecido al cabello que tenía en sus raíces, tapando su rostro con las manos.

La mujer peli celeste entro al lugar, ya siendo como lo disponía su plan. Ahora debería ir a la fase dos, que sería un poco llamativa, pero todo era para que esos cuatro pudieran hablar con tranquilidad, y su pequeño volviese a sonreír.

— ¡Taiga-kun!, ¡Daiki-kun! — la mujer llamo la atención de la mayoría de presentes, mientras agarraba con fuerza la mano de una de sus amigas para que no la dejara sola.

Kuroko volvió su mirada a su madre y se escondió en su asiento.

—Si alguien pregunta, no la conozco — dijo entre sus piernas, sacando una risita de Akashi que busco con sus ojos a los nombres que había llamado la mujer. Esos dos nuevamente querían dañarles la cita, pero no se los permitiría.

**_Continuara… _**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Naomi:** gracias a los que me esperaron todo este tiempo *-* estados unidos fue hermoso, quiero vivir allá xD enserio TnT Pero tengo que cumplir[?] ¡disfruten!

**_23_**

Todos se encontraban sentados en la amplia mesa, con una característica diferente a la otra de parte de cada uno. Era de esperarse; la madre del peli celeste los había reunido a todos en una mesa de seis personas, mientras sonreía como si nada sucediese.

Kuroko, aterrado y avergonzado por lo que había hecho su madre, se encontraba con tan solo su cabeza sobre la mesa, mirando a su lado, pero no al pelirrojo que estaba en él. En realidad su mamá se había pasado con esa idea tan absurda de reunirlos a todos en una mesa, como una... ¿cita triple?

— ¿No van a ordenar? — Sugirió Tetsuna, ya que la mesera parecía cansada de esperar que "eligieran". Les había pasado los menús hace ya varios minutos, y aunque podía irse a otra mesa por la orden, los extravagantes chicos y dos chicas parecían con un asunto interesante. No quería perdérselo aunque pareciera metida.

—Emm... — Aomine, que se moría del hambre, ordeno antes que nadie, preguntando cual era la enorme hamburguesa que comía la chica que había visto en la mesa contraria. La mesera le explico todo del simple platillo; al final solo quedando exhausta, ya que como era de esperar la ordenó.

—Yo quiero una malteada de vainilla — le dijo Tetsuya, aun acostado en la mesa, sin hacer mucho movimiento. Akashi al escuchar su voz, se acostó de la misma forma que el contrario, mirándolo a su rostro inexpresivo, pero con los ojos llenos de furia a lo que podía ver.

— ¿No quieres algo más? — Le pregunto pasando una de sus manos por uno de los mechones celestes que tapaban un poco los ojos contrarios.

—No, así estoy bien — sonrió un poco discreto, dirigida la sonrisa a Akashi, que correspondió, también siendo poco evidente. Las miradas de todos estaban encima de ellos, o eso podría jurar, al menos las de los dos jugadores seguro lo estaban.

—Está bien, Mi Tetsuya — hizo énfasis en "Mi" para así notarlo todos los presentes. Le gustaba molestar a esos dos, mostrándoles que ya Kuroko no era de ellos (si es que alguna vez lo fue). Paso su mano a la mejilla de este, que lo dejaba sin oponerse a sus toques; bajo su mano a la barbilla de Tetsuya, y se acercó con intención de besarlo.

—Suficiente. Suéltalo, tú, pervertido — un golpe fuerte en la mesa, hizo que ambos se separaran. Aomine ya no podía soportar más esa escena tan melosa, le molestaba, tal vez al saber quién participaba en esta.

—No — le dijo con simpleza, reincorporándose de la posición en la que antes estaban, mirando al moreno con algo de furia, y a la vez una sonrisa algo engreída. Había logrado lo que quería, y a la vez podría disfrutar un poco de Kuroko.

—Engreído — mascullo cruzando sus brazos en su pecho, mientras se recostaba en el asiento, aun incomodo con lo que sucedía, aunque todos lo estaban.

La camarera río un poco al ver la expresión de todos en aquella mesa, pero se fue de ahí a entregar la orden, tal vez luego podría verificar todo lo que sucedía, se notaba que harían un "show".

— ¿No quieres ir a otro lugar? — Pregunto Akashi a Kuroko, sin siquiera poner atención a las palabras que había dicho el moreno. Pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura del contrario, acercándolo con la silla un poco más a su cuerpo.

—Akashi... — Susurro al notar su mano. A diferencia de Seijuuro, a él no le gustaba el hecho de que todos vieran eso, ya que aún no eran nada, y por ahora no lo serian.

— ¿Solo vez eso de Kuroko? — preguntó Kagami que si lograba ver lo que trataba de hacer el pelirrojo.

— ¿Perdón? — Dijo confundido, no sabía a qué se refería el muchacho, pero algo de lo que le decía no le agradaba.

—Dije, pareciera que solo lo utilizaras para cosas sexuales — al mencionar la última palabra todos en la mesa se dirigieron a mirarlo, en silencio. Sentía la mirada heterocromatina encima, como si lo matara con ella; y también la de Kuroko, que tenía un poco de furia, además de un rubor por lo que dijo. Tal vez había dado al clavo.

—Oh — Rio suave la madre de Kuroko, al no ver ninguna respuesta y solo un reto de miradas entre ambos pelirrojos —Mi Tetsu sigue virgen. Creo — Otro comentario que para nada era necesario paso por la mesa. Pararon las miradas de enojo, para ser algo más avergonzado, y la mayoría (a excepción de Kuroko) pensando a su forma «Eso no era necesario saberlo». El peli celeste dirigió su enojo a su madre, mientras crujía sus dientes por la tontería que acababa de decir. ¡Claro que lo era! Aun no había tenido novio, y seguía impidiéndole a Akashi tocarlo más de "ahí".

—No hemos hecho nada malo, solo besarnos.

— ¿Admiten que son novios entonces? — Cuestiono el moreno, arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Si — Le dijo Akashi sonriendo, quería pisar a esos dos jugadores engreídos que le hablaban de esa forma tan familiar.

—No — Reto Tetsuya, cogiendo la mano del contrario y apretándole esta.

— ¡¿No lo son?! Pero si esta mañana, si no hubiera entrado a tu cuarto, habrían _descubierto américa_ (tener sexo) — Una sonrisa juguetona se formó en los labios de la madre de Kuroko.

…

Nuevamente eso no era necesario decirlo.

— ¡Maldito pervertido! — Le grito algo fuerte Aomine, causando que las miradas de los presentes fueran a la mesa (aunque ya algunos habían notado la discusión).

— ¡No soy pervertido! — Le dijo en un tono algo alto, para hacer notar su disgusto con las palabras del moreno.

—Pues… — Dijo Tetsuya desviando su mirada, aun así todos escuchando lo que decía. Enserio Akashi parecía que tuviese que pelear con toda una familia por el pequeño, y eso que a Kuroko no le caían bien Aomine y Kagami. Se imaginaba si fuera así, y le atemorizaba un poco.

—Le quitaras la inocencia a nuestro pequeño — No sabía si solo era su sensación pero esos dos parecían los padres de Tetsuya.

—No es suyo, es mío — defendió Akashi posesivo con el peli celeste.

—Es mío, soy su madre. Yo lo parí — La mujer de cierta forma tenía razón, pero eso tampoco era necesario de decir.

—Akashi... — La mano de Tetsuya pasó por la pierna del pelirrojo, acariciando está por encima, así atrayendo su atención de la disputa que llevaba con ambos jugadores de baloncesto.

— ¿Si? — volvió a mirarlo, hablando en voz baja, no quería que esos dos se metieran más en su relación con Kuroko, además que el comentario no necesario que había dicho la madre del peli celeste no lo ayudaba en nada.

—Vamos a otro lugar, ¿sí? — se acercó un poco a su oreja para susurrar lo dicho, sabía que si hablaba muy alto, los otros, incluyendo a su madre, iban a comenzar a preguntar porque no se quedaban.

—Si — le respondió levantándose de la mesa, apoyando sus brazos firmes en la tabla de esta. Ya estaba cansado de toda la escenita que se estaba formando en la mesa, y la mirada de algunos empleados y comensales estaba encima de todos ellos.

— ¿Ya se van? Pero no han llegado sus pedidos — la madre de Kuroko noto como ambos ya estaban algo aburridos ahí, y para ser sincero Akashi se molestó un poco por eso tan improvisto, quería tener una cita solo con Tetsuya, no con dos jugadores, la mamá y una mujer que no sabía quién era, permanecía callada todo el tiempo.

—Sí, ya casi comenzara la película — dijo como excusa el pelirrojo, cogiendo de la mano a Tetsuya para levantarlo junto a sí.

Al terminar ambos de levantarse, Kuroko se aferró del brazo de Akashi, mientras este lo rodeaba por la cintura con el mismo, quedando como una dulce pareja para cualquiera que los viese. No dijeron nada, solo se fueron de allí.

Al igual, se fueron Aomine y Kagami, no tenían nada que hacer ahí si no estaba Kuroko, además también tenían el mismo horario para la película.

—Tu hijo es lindo — hablo por fin la mujer que acompañaba desde un inicio a Tetsuna.

— ¿Verdad~? — Sonrió a la mujer peli negra que la acompañaba. No había querido hablar antes debido a que no conocía a ninguno en la mesa más que a su compañera, pero ya se habían ido todos, dejando solas a ambas con un montón de pedidos que nadie comería.

— ¿Ya sabe? — le pregunto a la peli celeste, tomando su mano con delicadeza.

—Seguramente se dio cuenta, amor — Volvió a sonreír juguetona, agarrando la mano de su pareja para luego soltarla cuando llegaron sus órdenes y comenzaron a comer.

**_24_**

Ambos caminaban por el centro comercial, cogidos de la mano, sin hablarse. Cada uno pensaba en un problema diferente, aunque tratando de lo mismo: lo que acababan de vivir.

Kuroko aún seguía algo enojado con su madre por lo que hizo, seguramente tendría que "regañarla" cuando ambos llegaran a casa. No le fue para nada agradable, todo lo contrario, había sido incómodo y vergonzoso.

Akashi tan solo pensaba de lo que había dicho Kagami. Él no miraba a Tetsuya solo de esa forma, pero sus palabras tal vez hicieron que el peli celeste se pusiera a pensar. Ah, tal vez en eso estaría pensando, y por eso el silencio tan frío que se formaba entre ambos. Le preguntaría, eso sería lo mejor, ya no podía seguir con la intriga de que lo estuviera tomando por un pervertido.

—Lo lamento — se le adelanto Tetsuya, disculpándose por lo que había sucedido en el restaurante.

—No importa — sonrió. Pasaron por unas sillas, donde se sentaron para continuar hablando hasta que llegara la hora de la tortura para Kuroko.

—Ella es así, y no era necesario juntarnos a todos — le dijo con su cabeza baja, mirando hacia otro lado sin juntar su mirada con la heterocromatina — Además si me necesitaba presentar a su novia podía ser en privado — mascullo casi inaudible para Akashi, aun así escuchándolo.

Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Esa mujer era su pareja? No pudo evitar no sorprenderse, y formar su rostro con la misma expresión. Además que... No es que le incomodara eso pero... ¿Que se sentiría eso? Que su mamá saliera con una mujer, pero que este... Su papá... Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había preguntado por el padre de Kuroko, no sabía tampoco mucho de su vida, ni él de la suya.

— ¿Y tu papá? — Tetsuya al escuchar eso se sorprendió, agachando su mirada, con esa sonrisa melancólica que rompía el corazón del pelirrojo, aunque le pareciera realmente linda.

—No lo veo hace varios años — le dijo en un suspiro. Akashi noto en su suspiro que no quería hablar de ese tema, tal vez su padre lo abandono cuando era pequeño y por eso no le gustaba hablar de él.

No lo culpaba por no querer hablarle de ello, él no era la excepción de tener solo un integrante en su familia. Solo vivía en la enorme mansión con su padre, ya que su madre había muerto cuando apenas tenía unos años de vida. Y la verdad se sentía solo sin ella, pero ahora que lo pensaba desde que estaba con Kuroko no pensaba casi en eso. Sonrió para sí mismo.

—Está bien — pasó su mano por la mejilla contraria, acariciando un poco esta con la yema de sus dedos.

—Vivo con solo mi mamá desde mis siete años — le dijo aun con su tono melancólico, queriendo contarle a Seijuuro todo de su vida.

—Si no quieres decirme no tienes porque — su mano paso de la mejilla a la barbilla para levantarla un poco y besarlo casto en los labios esbeltos que tenía.

—B-bueno — acerco un poco su cuerpo al contrario quedando junto a él — ¿Qué edad tiene Akashi? — ahora que lo pensaba, no se conocían de una forma superficial, como la edad sus padres y eso, lo que la mayoría sabe. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar soltar una risita; era verdad se habían olvidado de eso.

— Diecisiete.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Soy mayor? — cuestiono retóricamente algo sorprendido; pensó que el pelirrojo tenía más o menos su edad o mayor, solo tenían un año más en él instituto para ir a la universidad. Pero ahora que pensaba bien, Kuroko había perdido un año de estudio por su tontería de faltar todo un semestre al instituto.

— ¿Como? — se sorprendió por lo que le decía Tetsuya — ¿Eres mayor?

—Tengo dieciocho — río suave por la reacción del contrario al saber que era mayor —Supongo ya no te puedo decir sempai — puso uno de sus dedos en los labios del pelirrojo — ¿Akashi-kun~? — habló en un tono algo suplicante y el llamar a Seijuuro de esa forma tan "amistosa" le agradaba un poco.

—Para ser "mayor" eres muy tierno — dio una lamida al dedo de Kuroko —Dime por mi nombre: Seijuuro.

—Aun no — se levantó del asiento en el que ambos estaban, seguido por Akashi que lo cogió por la cintura.

—Entonces, ¿debo decirte "sempai" o algo así? — dijo burlón.

—Dilo — respondió serio a su broma, aunque la haya entendido.

— ¿Tetsuya-sempai? — arqueo una de sus cejas mientras caminaba cogiendo a Kuroko de su cintura.

—Si — dio una risita.

—No te diré así — dijo serio, no lo iba a llamar de esa forma aunque fuera mayor, y no es que sea muy mayor, solo un año.

—Tenía que intentarlo.

—Ya es hora de la película — miro la hora en su reloj de mano, y dirigió su cuerpo con el de Tetsuya al cinema.

—S-si — un escalofrío lo invadió, y sentía como su estómago daba vueltas por el terror de ver aquella película.


End file.
